Kim Possible: Continued
by Brint3453
Summary: Kim’s transition into a new era has a few surprise for her, new villains, new problems and new school how will she hand the big changes especially since the new villains seem to be as good as her.
1. stan

Hey I got chapter one fixed up a little thanks to my beta reader, but he says he isn't finished yet so he doesn't want any critic for this chapter so I will not do so, I hope this new version will do ok

-KPKP-

Kim and Ron climb into the rocket and take off when suddenly, the image freezes and the view pulls outward to show the scene on a monitor in a dark room. 

"So the heroes finish High School and it looks like their bad guys are turning over a new leaf. Well, just the main one is turning good, and everything is just so peaceful and nice now... the perfect time to start my business." says the man who stopped the video.  
He slowly stands up, letting a small amount of light fall upon the bottom of his face from the monitor to reveal a smile. He turns to see two other figures in the dark room and together, they give a dark, sinister smile.

-With Ron and Kim-

Kim and Ron sit at Kim's table surrounded by paper.

"Kim, it seems no one wants the Ron-man and his Bon-diggit} skills at their college!" Ron cries frustrated, looking at his girlfriend in exasperation.

"Come on, Ron... It's just that no one recognizes your talents," Kim says, looking at her boyfriend and best friend-in-the-world with sympathy.

[  
"...I got nothing, Kim. Nothing!"...

"Ron, I know that {you'll} find something that you'll like to do...I'm sure you'll get in."...

"You think so?" Ron questions, looking at Kim, his eyes doubtful.

"I know so," Kim says. They lean in towards each other and, just as they were about to kiss, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim rolls her eyes, mouths: "Sorry, Ron," as she pulls out the Kimmunicator and, with the press of a button, reveals the third member of their team, Wade.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim {asks} as she moves a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Was I interrupting something?" Wade inquires teasingly, seeing a faint tinge of redness on Kim's face.

"Wade!" Kim shouts.

"Okay, okay! ...It seems that a Mr. Bronze worth, owner of a big company, has left you a message. Here, I'll patch you through," Wade says as he quickly types at his keyboard.

The Kimmunicator screen changes to show a man balding in the middle with only some brown hair on the sides. He was wearing a fancy blue suit with a brown tie that had an intricate pattern on it.

"Miss Kim Possible," the man begins, "I got a most... unusual threat from a man threatening to steal the largest diamond in my collection. He said that he wants you personally to be there to try and stop him. So please, Miss Possible, will you come and protect my precious diamond?"

"Strange... I wonder why a thief would want me to try to stop him... wouldn't it be easier for him if I wasn't there?" Kim ponders aloud.

"Maybe it is an initiation for some kind of evil group."

"We'll leave that as a 'maybe'," Kim says to Ron.

"I'll send you the co-ordinates." Wade again starts typing and within moments the co-ordinates are sent both to the Kimmunicator and to Kim's car.

Kim and Ron get into the car and, while driving, Kim pushes a special button in the car. Instantly, the trunk of the car opens and three rocket engines rise up with a soft 'click' as they lock into place. They took no time igniting, violently thrusting the car into the air, granting Kim and Ron flight.

They arrive at the building in no time flat with a very nervous Mr. Bronze worth there to greet them as soon as they step out.

"Miss Possible and... um...?" Mr. Bronze worth says with a blank gaze at Ron as he tries to figure out who he is.

"Mr. Stoppable, if you please, but you can just call me Ron if you like. I'm Kim's partner," Ron answers, far too used to this by now.

"Can you show us the diamond you mentioned earlier, if you don't mind, Mr. Bronze Worth?" Kim inquires, getting straight to business.

"Ah, yes, right away. I will take you to the vault containing my most precious diamond." With that he turns and starts walking off with the two crime fighters following him at a respectful distance.

Mr. Worth leads them to a large vault door that he opens using a code that he takes care to hide from even their eyes, and then into the vault with secondary lasers that he also turns off.

"Here is the largest, absolutely flawless diamond in the entire world***. {It's} said to not even have a single scratch on it."

"It's beautiful," Kim says in awe. "Ron and I will stay in this room with the lights off and, if you could, could you keep the sensors off so that we don't set them off?" Seeing the worried look on Mr. Bronze worth's face, she adds, "Don't worry, we'll be right here when he comes."

"All right. I'll leave it to you."

A soft chuckle. "Too easy. I guess Kim Possible didn't show up."

"Guess again. I've been here waiting for you."

"Ah, excellent. I'm just starting up my own business of stealing, selling merchandise, and possible mayhem and destruction. Since we're around the same age, I wanted your opinion on my outfit. The goggles are a bit much, aren't they?"

He takes off the goggles and hat, revealing his messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I took your look from the past and added my own flair to it. I changed the colour and added a button-up shirt to make it look like a cape."

"Well, I give you a zero for originality, but an 'A' on moves and entrance," states Ron.

"I didn't ask you Stoppable."

"You know my name?" exclaimed Ron, excitement filling his voice.

"Heh. Of course I do. I studied Kim and all her friends, even if they didn't seem important." You can hear the sneer in his voice.

"HEY! I'm important! I'm Kim's boyfriend, and who are you trying to be all smog"

"Oh i forgot to introduce myself I'm Perfects, Stan Perfects, and just for tonight entertainment I'll be leaving with this diamond now to show my... future clients that I was able to steal right under the legendary Kim Possible"

"We'll just have to see about that."

Stan takes out a metal pole, extending it as he shows off by twirling it. Then Kim does a jump kick and Stan quickly avoided it by cart wheeling away he tried to get to the hole in the ceiling but then Ron attempts to jump him and he twirls his pole and strikes him in the face. Then Kim jumps next to him and does a backwards roundhouse and kicks him and the diamond falls out of his shirt and Ron quickly grabs it and Stan attempts to get it back but Kim pushes him out of the way and he jumps to the hole and says "It looks like you win this time Kim, see you soon."  
"Well he was quick to give up."  
"Hey when it comes to you and me Kim bad guys have no chance."  
"I guess, we better give this back to Mr. Worth."  
Kim went to Mr. Worth and gave him the diamond and said.  
"Here Mr. Bronze Worth the diamond is safe and sound."  
"Thanks Miss. Possible I will have my secretary check and see if the diamond is scratched or any thing like that."  
"Don't worry about me and the diamond thief, when we were fighting, made sure we didn't make the diamond any less valuable."  
"Will better to be safe then sorry."  
Later Kim was back home looking through some of the colleges that she was accepted to wondering which one to pick and wondering what her college major should be.  
"Should I look in law, or should I be biology or sciences." The kimmuteacater went of and Kim answered it.  
"What's the sitch Wade."  
"Kim I just word on Mr. Worth. The analysis came back and it turned out the diamond was a fake."  
"What? Stan must have switched the diamond, but who could of not noticed the difference it at the exact shape and weight."

"It's was Cubic zirconium Kim, it really hard to tell the difference." Wade said to cheer up Kim then their was a beeping on his computer and typed quickly to figure out what it meant. And said "I just got a major hit on the site, this banquet for a charity advent and they got a threatening email from…"  
"Stan Perfects"  
"…exactly and he asked you to attend his so called performance again."  
"He would, I smell a trap he may of not set up one in a volt but he could set one a this banquet, be on you gourde Ron we got to be3 read for anything."

"Right, serious mode on, not serious face." Then Ron made his serious face.  
At the banquet there are a lot of people eating and talking about the charity event when suddenly there was a crash with a hole in the ceiling and a bunch of men with sticks that glow at the end came in and Stan Perfects comes in with a girl about his age standing next to him, she was a blond-haired girl with red streaks in her hair wearing the same outfit except for the button up shirt she and had some device strapped to her arm.  
"Hello every body I'm Stan Perfects and this is my partner, Jane Crafts, she my weapons expert."  
"Hello every one nice to meet you and to show you we mean business I am going to shoot someone with this laser."  
Then Jane shoots a random passerby with her laser and shocked the man with electricity until he passed out.  
"And that was a low setting, mhaaaaa."

"What are you doing laughing at a time like this?"

"I like doing the evil laugh, I mean I just said I got this great laser and that I can cause great pain, I think it deceives an evil laugh."

"I think evil laugh should be only used when you win in a smug way or after you destroyed something, besides you're the sidekick you only do evil laugh if I do."

"But I love causing pain like I did to that guy over there," she points at the fried man on the floor, "If that's not a cause for separation I don't know what is."

"Fine maybe win you get a solo mission but this is the time for discussion now that we have or guest at attention I think we should announce to them what we want," Stan then did a loud cough to get every buddy to know that he is about to tell him what he wants and counties, "now I would like you to give us your bank accounts, your stocks, and the name of all your business friends that have a lot of numbers behind them."  
"You and I both know that they won't be doing that now."  
"Ah Kim so glad of you to join us, I would like you to meet my sidekick Jane Crafts."  
Jane waved and said "Hello."  
"OK now that we are done with the introductions, how about you stand there and look pretty while I take these nice peoples' money."

"And why would I do that?"  
"Because I placed bombs all over the city and if you don't, I'll give the word to my friends and kaboom."  
"That's pretty extreme just to take money." Then Kim quickly turned on her communicator and said, "Wade can you quickly scan the area for booms and disarm them will you're at it."

"I wouldn't bother if I was you, just a hint of scanning from Wad and I'll push the button."

"You wouldn't, you'll blow your self up if your telling the truth."

"I'm willing to risk it, you see Kim from my study of your past mission that I have to take extreme risk to get what want, and what I want is for you to summit, so Kim are you willing to risk the lives of people to stop me or are you going to give up and let me finish."  
"Wait I got a better idea."  
"And what is brilliant idea Stoppable."  
"How about Kim here steals something for you instead of you taking all these people money."  
"That's a great idea Stoppable, how ever did you come up with it?"  
"Well I was a evil mastermind once before."  
"So true, how about it Kim will you steal something for me?"  
"Fine, as long as long as you keep your word that you won't take these peoples' money."  
"Fine, you will soon find out that I always keep my word, know what I want you to steal is the schematics of the town underground system, and load it to my device." Stan then takes out what looks like one of those flat cell phones with a circle on the top and when Stan pushed on it, the device extends to show buttons.  
"Why would you want that, you can easily get that online."  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Fine, Wade give the man what he wants."  
"Uploading files now, and sending to Stan's hand held device and there you have it."  
"Nice meeting you Kim, see you soon."  
Then Stan and his men left through the hole and the people cheered. Then a man comes up and says to Ron "You Sir came of with a great idea, you know I one of the dean's at Westborge College in the town of Westborge and I think you would do well majoring in business, and you Kim Possible I say if that guy is telling the truth about running a business you might do well majoring in business too."

"You hear that Ron you got accepted to a college and even better I get to be there with you."  
"A BOO-YAH!."

Then the crowed clapped for there savers good news and Kim and Ron left with a smile on there faces.  
-later-  
The same man that offered Ron a chance to go the college was at a lair of some sort with bunch of other men.  
"It worked; they didn't suspect that you and I are working together, but if I may ask why you wanted me to give Miss. Possible and this Stoppable an opportunity at my college?"  
"Because my friend Kim works better with Ron and I want her to be at her peak, or this will be little less fun and when Wade gave me the schematics of Middleton I was able to find out the frequency of Kim's communicator, and that my friend is only the beginning."  
Then there was a close up to the man behind the voice and it was Stan Perfects.  
-The end-


	2. stelan whats been stolen

Hey Hears ch.2 or I like to say episode 2. I think of calling 'doing what you did', or maybe 'stealing what's been stolen'

On top a cliff you can see the topical lair that Drakken usually stays at. You can see Drakken standing in the middle of the room, will some of his henchmen move some crates and Shego standing next to him.

"Ok the old busted mind swooping machine goes there, the truth ray goes there and.. no no no how many times do have to tell you henchmen to recycle the brainwashing shampoo and cranium rinse, I have no more use for it."

"Dr. D, what going to do with all this old stuff."

"I don't know Shego, after saving the world and getting a medal, and seeing Ron Stoppable amazing powers that saved the world I don't feel like I got chance at all being evil."

Then there was a loud explosion and then there was a hole in the wall and Stan Perfects and Jane Crafts walked through it.

"Then you won't mind if I um borrow your intentions?"

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Stan Prefects, Kim's new arch foe, and I want your events, you may not realize the full potential of the things you have made or stolen but I do, but I plan to use them and use them better then you ever had. "

"Oh you just waltz in to people and take their stuff."

"Waltz, who uses the word waltz anymore, I mean you could of said strolled or blast your way in but waltz."

"Waltz is pretty common word used today."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, heck I even bet your sidekick would agree, right Shego?"

"I think waltz is pretty much dead in common sense."

"Fine whatever, Shego, henchmen attack the intruders."

"Jane show them what you can do."

Before the henchmen and Shego got to them Jane shot off her gismo at them and it trapped each person that it hit in a yellow clear bubble that stopped them in their tracks.

"What, what did you do?"

"Well I trapped them in a virtually indestructible bubble, don't worry it will dissipate in about thirty minuets, which by then we will be gone with your stuff."

"Ata girl Jane, henchmen take this pathetic villain's stuff and let's go."

"Hey I not pathetic, my genius saved the world."

"Which makes you bad at being bad, face it Drakken even with all the help in the world you wouldn't come up with an idea to rule it."

And they walked out the hole again.

-Later at Kim's home- -

Kim was eating her breakfast when the kimmunicator on her wrist started beeping Kim answered it.

"What's the sitch Wade."  
"Kim you won't believe it but Drakken called for help saying that someone stole his inventions."

"You're right that is pretty unbelievable."

"It gets weirder, the person that stole from him was Stan Perfects."

"Why would he want Drakken's old stuff?"

"I don't know, but I'm sending you Drakken's location."

"Please and thank you."

Kim with Ron was driving to Drakken's location when Ron spoke.

"Why would he want to steal from Drakken, I mean it's usually the other way around?"

"I know, but this Stan Perfects is different, he might come up with something that not even Drakken thought of."

They finally arrived at Drakken's lair and they went through the hole in the wall and Ron said, "Wow big hole, you know when Stan makes an entrance he makes an entrance."

"Kim Possible it's so good to see you, you have to help with this Stan Perfects problem, since he said he was your new arch foe I thought you could lend a hand?"

"I don't know why you called Kimmy, I can do just fine getting our stuff back."

"You know I have the upmost confidence in you, but this is Kim Possible she is very good at stopping villains, when's the last time you stopped a villain, not counting the Aliens, besides do you have any idea how to stop the laser bubble thing that trapped you last time."

"Wait what laser bubble thing."

"The guy, Stan Perfects had a sidekick and she entrapped me and a bunch of henchmen and some kind of bubble."

"Interesting, I'll have Wade scan the area for any residual energy," Kim turned on the kimmunicator on and Wade popped on the screen, "Get your scanner ready Wade and see if you can find anything on this bubble thing."

"On it Kim."

"While he is doing that why won't you tell me what he stole?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything, old inventions, broken inventions, old ideas, even things that I once stole and still had in my possession he stole that to, everything except the kitchen sink."

"Actually Dr. D I checked the kitchen and will he took that too."

"Why would he steal the kitchen sink?"

"Maybe he what to make a joke like everything and the kitchen, I been sidekicking with for long time and I know all the evil bad jokes out there."

"So true what is with villains and their puns?"

"Well sidekick it makes being evil so much funnier, it adds a little joy to what you do for an evil living."

Then the Kimmunicator on Kim's wrists started beeping Kim answered it.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"I got some energy reading on that laser weapon, It seams to have the some energy that I have on your battle suit, expect the energy is been changed to keep people in and not protect them from out side forces."

"How did this Stan Perfects get the energy reading on your battle suit?"

"I don't know Ron, but Stan said he chose me specifically, he might have been watching for some time and got my suit's energy reading that way."

"This new arch foe of yours seems pretty smart Kimmy, you might need some help, and I am in the game of beating up people who trap me in a bubble."

"Fine you can come along too Shego, now lets spread out and search for clues."

Then before they could get started the kimmunicator beeped

"What up Wade, we about to search for look for clues?"

"No time, it just word that the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, was stolen from a lab and it was taken by none other than…"

"Stan Perfects."

"That guy is so copping me."

"Right, anyway Kim I'm sending the new locating that it was stolen from, hopefully the people their saw or heard something."

"On my way, Ron and um Shego lets get a move on."

"Got it Kp."

"Don't get too used to ordering me around princess, I'm just in it for the payback, don't go thinking I'm joining your little cheer group."

"Wouldn't think of it Shego, let's go."

Kim, Ron and Shego got in Kim's car and drove of to the lab that once held the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. They went into the building and were greeted by the scientist.

"Thank goodness you hear Kim Possible and um..."

Then scientist then took a good look at Shego and said, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Me um ah no I am just tagging along here."

"Never mind her, can you tell me anything about the thief, like what he said, or what he did that can lead us to where he is or possibly his next move."

"Will Miss. Possible he did mention stealing all things his predecessor stole and next he said he was going for the chip guy, whoever that is"

Then Kim switched on the kimmunicator "Wade since stealing what Drakken once stole, then maybe it's Dr. Cyrus Bortel he could be after the mind control chip and the EMA."

"Could be, I will call ahead and worn Dr Cyrus Bortel, I'll send you the location of the new lab he is at."

"Thanks, We got to hurry we don't want Stan to beat us to him."

Kim, Ron and Shego rushed out of the room to get to Cyrus before Stan does. At a lab Cyrus was working on some device when suddenly there was a crash in the wall then Stan and Jane jumped through.

"Come with us Dr. Bortel or things might get nasty."

Then Jane started pointing the laser on her arm at Cyrus.

"This thing is now set to destroy any object and guess what object it is pointed at know."

"I know! At a certain doctor that is being threatened."

Stan and Jane looked over to the voice that wasn't them and it was spoken by none other than Ron Stoppable and next to him is Kim and Shego.  
"Ah Kim looks like you made it here before us; I told you we shouldn't have taken the scenic route Jane."

"Hey I thought we would be followed!"

"Well any way what's Shego doing here did she finally decide to join your little hero group, or did you come because we stole your boyfriend's stuff, even his kitchen sink."

"Hey Drakken is not my boyfriend I mean we did get close during the alien incident and that's all."

"Sure it is, but enough talk, Dr. Bortel coming with us, let's do this Jane."

Then Jane fired the laser at Kim, she quickly moved out of the way, then Stan jumped to get Cyrus and Shego blocked his way with a laser blasted from her hand then she jumped to fight with Stan, while Kim and Shego were busy Ron went off to Cyrus and said, "Come on man lets get you somewhere safe." Then Ron tried to get to the door, which Stan saw and said, "Jane quick the door" then Jane saw Ron trying to leave and through a box at the door and the box turned into a bubble blocking the way then she said, "Nice try but the only way Dr. Bortel is getting out of here is with us."

Then Kim kicked Jane and Jane took out a round object and threw it on the ground and then the object shot out four large tentacle like poles, the bottom part had wheels and the upper to two poles had some claws to clamp Kim's arm and it rolled to get Kim whom jumped out of the way and then shot her laser at it and destroyed it and quickly jumped over to Jane and grasped her arm. Then Jane said, "Stan help! I've been caught!" Stan looked over and quickly jumped over Shego then moved the lower half of his body and hooked his legs around Shego and flipped her towards Kim which knocked her over. Then he quickly jumped over to Jane and said to her "Go over to the sidekick and get Dr. Bortel I'll handle these two."

Then Jane went over to Ron and shot out more laser fire at him and Ron pushed Cyrus out of the way and started running away from the laser blast, Rufus quickly got out of his pocket and went over to where Jane is and climbed up her to get to the laser on her arm he quickly missed some of the buttons and tried to stop the firing Jane saw that and said, "Get of my laser you rodent," and tried to grab Rufus, will she was busy Ron say his chance and went over to Jane and tackled her then they struggled over the laser, while they were doing that Kim and Shego got up, and they started circling Stan and Stan quickly got out another pole and motioned them both to challenge him then Kim jumped close to him and did a backwards roundhouse kick and Stan used his pole to move it out of the way then Shego moved her glowing hand to strike, but Stan twirled his pipe and hit her in the side to make her miss her target then she did a push kick and Stan out of the way then Kim did a flying jump kick and dropped his pole to catch the foot and tried Kim and through her to the approaching Shego and said, "Enough, Jane get away from Stoppable and execute plan B."

"Right," and then Jane bushed Ron away from her and started to shoot the ceiling and the walls which made the place start to collapse and then Kim, Shego and Ron went for cover will they were doing than Jane jumped to grab Cryus and threw a box that emitted a force filed to protect her, after the crash Stan pushed out of it and so did Jane and the quickly went to there hovering vehicle that was colored black and it was shaped like a plane but it was customized to only fit a laser, which was seen through the open door, and a couple of other people then Jane with Cyrus jumped into the craft followed by Stan. And he said, "Goodbye Kim, see soon epically when our next stop is to a certain boy genius." After they left some more rubble moved and Kim, Shego and Ron got out of it.

"They got away."

"Yeah Kim, who knew that they would destroy the whole building around us." And Rufus climbed out of Ron pocket and said, "Who knew."

"Well looks like we got are hands full, from what he said I think he is going after your little gadget guy."

Then Kim turned on her kimmunicator and put Wade on.

"Wade you should but up some extra secretary before we get there, we have to figure out why he only took Dr Bortel and none of the equipment."

"On it Kim."

"Now do you two have any ideas on why Stan took Dr. Bortal, under pressure he probably can't recite how to build his inventions."

"I think I know Kimmy, you know the stuff he took from Dr. D, will one of them was the same device that he used on your dad to get that Hephaestus project from him."

"That's why he needed only Dr. Bortel all the stuff Drakken stole and more is all in his memory, we don't know were he went so we can't stop is extraction of Dr. Bortel mind but we can stop him from taking anything from wade."

They quickly got to Kim's car and drove of to Wade's place.

-Later at wade place-

Kim with Ron and Shego were waiting around for Stan to come in any moment while Wade was typing on his computer trying to find out were Stan could be hiding, when suddenly the kimmunicator started buzzing.

"Wade are you doing this?"

"No Kim I'm not, let me see it to see what the problem is."

Wade went over to Kim's wrist and took it off and started to tinker with it and said, "It seems like there is some kind of feed back loop on it won't respond to anything I do," then the screen cleared to show Stan face and he said, "Thanks for going over to Wade's place Kim, with out your help I would not have gotten any of the readings from your kimmunicator if it wasn't close to Wade's Computer, now your wondering how did I do that, well I got my lab guy's to go over the data signal from when you sent me that blueprint of the town, and they found a way to send a signal to it to get me all the information from Wade's computer, now I think that's enough of a dance today I will see you soon Kim, oh by the way Dr. Bortel is back at his lab safe and sound, goodbye now."

And then the kimmunicator turned off.

"Wow Kim it looks like that guy got you licked it was almost worth me getting trapped in a bubble, call me if you figure out where that guy's lair is I not going to leave him alone until I can get some payback."

Then Shego left leaving Kim to stew with her thoughts.

-Later-

Kim was busy toying with her food looking all depressed, when her mother walked in and said, "Kimmy you look upset what's wrong."

"Well there is this new villain, and he seems to be one step ahead of me and I can't seem to catch up, He already succeeded with two of his plans, I feel like I can't stop him."

"Oh Kimmy, life gives you some great challenges, there always going tougher things to deal with when you grow up, new places, new peoples and even new villains and at first you won't be able to handle the new things life throws at you and it sometimes it takes years to master it even for a Possible, heck I remember when we first moved to Middledten your Dad had so much trouble with the new house and…"

"Mom we are talking about me now, not going down memory lane."

"Right, look what I am saying is that you can't let the failing get you down you just got get right back to it and eventually you would get adjusted to your new life."

"Thanks Mom you make me feel so much better."

Then they hugged and we move away from them.

_-at Stan secret hid out-

"Ok," Jane said, "I give you props for the Cyrus plan, but how, but you could of not possibly of pulled of the hacking of Wade's computer with out the help of Stoppable."

"I would of thought of something else," said Stan smugly, "One of the rules of villainy is to not only have complex plans, but to think on your feet as well, it just a qawencedents that the solution to the problem of getting all the files on Wade's computer just seemed to drop on my lap."

"Man when you told me you could use my technology in the highest way possible, I could not believe you at first but now I know you can and I glade I joined up with you."

"I'm glade you joined up with me to Jane."

Then they both smiled smugly.

The end.

Hope you liked chapter 2 I still got work on my descriptions and I forgot how to spell out EMA. And I liked this story


	3. motor colleg

This is my third chapter I hope you don't mind me sending you this so soon. I hope you like it. Also I am bad at Motor Ed vocabulary, al those things like toubler, rightches, lackeys, and mohoke, if you know what I mean.

Dr. James T Possible with Dr. Anne Possible was a driving down the road with Kim and Ron to visit their new college. Kim was wearing her weight shirt with the pink heart and pants ensemble and Ron was wearing the usual. Ron was thinking and said, "I can't wait to we get to college, I'm sure it will be a great experience and not only that but the classes aren't all day."

"Chill Ron," Kim replied. "the classes aren't all day because it's going to be much harder and they made it that way to give us more time to study."

"But this place has a pool with a volleyball court next to it and I heard that the college has a got a great football team I can't wait to try out, and the best thing of all no more Barken." There was a close up of Ron's face when he finished his sentence. Then there was a change of scenery and there was a group of people standing around while a teacher from the school was giving instruction and this teacher looked surprisingly like Mr. Barken and he said "Ok listen up people I will be giving a tour of this school, I am Mr. Barken and hopefully you will come to respect me or you will have a tough time at this school."

"It can't be, you can't be Mr. Barken, The Mr. Barken that I know is a teacher at my old school."

"Ah you must be talking about my brother Steve Barken, I'm Stewart Barken, Steve's older brother, we get confused for each other all the time but please not I have blonde hair and Steve has brown hair."

"Wait a minute, Kim didn't the Barken at are school have blonde hair at one time."

"Oh that will the couple of times I was down visiting my brother and I filled in for him, good thing nobody really cares to pay attention to teacher, but I seem to recall you, you were that weird kid what was your name, oh yes Stoppable wasn't it."

"How come he remembers my name but every body else seems to forget it? It's a curse I tell you a curse of the Barkens, they will follow us were ever we go Kim."

"Chill Ron, there's no way that there that many Barkens out there."

"Mock me now Kim, but there will come a day were you will want to escape from Barken but the curse will follow you."

"Chill out and listen to Mr. Barken ok."

"Fine. Ok."

"Now ever buddy we will make are first stop at the Community Center."

They all followed Mr. Barken to the Community Center and when they got there, the door was busted down and there was tire treads everywhere. Then Mr. Barken said, "What, what happen to our Community Center." Then some other teacher started walking out and said, "Some motorized punks came smashing through the door and stole all our transcripts from incoming college students, even the computer files were stolen, without them we don't who to let in." Then Kim when up to him and said, "Did you get a good look at them?"

"Well, one had this extreme mullet, and he kept saying seriously."

"Motor Ed," Then she turned on her kimmunicator and said, "Wade I need you to look up any more college places and see if any had thefts and worn me if their other one in the process."

"On it Kim."

"Will since the transcripts are gone, I don't think we have to be on this tour and listen to Barken any more," said Ron and he was about to walk away when Barken got in his way.

"Think again Stoppable, as long as I'm in charge you are going to take this tour, transcript or no transcript. You are interested in this college and as long as you're interested you will follow me and learn from this tour, got it Stoppable."

"Ah man."

-latter-

At a junk yard that was somewhere in California Motor Ed was sorting through the stuff. And said "Look at all these names, it looks like a lot of kids are not going to college and when they have no were to go they will have no choice but to join my seriously great new college called, Motor College." Then some of his motorhead buddies started to cheer for saying "oh yeah."

Motor Ed continued "Yes and when they join they would have to get credit for smashing and dashing and ripping the thread until the whole world is a giant motor place to be."

"Yeah", said some of his motorhead friends

"Woo ho", said by other of is motorhead friends

Then Motor ED asked,"Quick where's the next place to strike?"

"Some place called Southberg College." Some motorhead answered.

"Then we hit Southberg College," said Motor Ed "let's rid, my men."

Then Motor Ed and his friends rode off on their bikes to go to Southberg College.

-Back with Kim-

Barken was still showing people around, when they got to the dorm building he said, "And these, are the dorm buildings, which freshmen will bunk with a room mate and they will share a bathroom with the people on the other side. All dorm rooms are attached to another through the bathroom."

"Wait a minute; we have to share a bathroom with not only a roommate but with two other people, that's like four people sharing one bathroom that is so missed up."

"Will Stoppable, Here at Westburg we did this so that every new student will find the experience of sharing a room, their will be many jobs that might require you to go over seas and you would have to share a room with more then one person."

Ron continued," But can't we stay somewhere else."

"All first years have to stay in the dorm, the second years get a condo with four other people, and the third years and beyond get to ether go to are new buildings with that only open with certain cards or stay in a one room apartment."

"Ah man, way do seniors always get the best deal."

"Because they proven that they can live with others and get a special deal possible, now we are going for lunch at are cafeteria building lets move it people."

They all started to walk to the cafeteria when Kim's kimmunicator started peeping.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Motor Ed is at Southberg College Kim and he's wrecking the place you got to hurry."

"I'm on my way"

"But Kim what about lunch?"

"Later Ron we got a College to save."

Kim gripped Ron and they went of to save the College from Motor Ed.

-At the college-

At the college Motor Ed was putting the transcripts in to his bike while his friends were erasing the files on the computer when Monique of all people walked in, she was wearing her blue shirt and green shirt, and she said "hey those transcript for all the people who are going to this college, let them go motor dude."

Then Motor Ed said "And way should I listen to you?"

"Because, one I'm going to this college to train to be a manager and two I am Kim's friend and I know how to take freaks down like you."

"You Red's Friend brown eye, ha you think you or her scares me."

"You should be Motor." Spoke a voice.

The voice that belong to person was none other then Kim at the door and beside her was her boyfriend Ron

"Kim I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too Monique, why didn't you tell me you was going to Southberg."

"It was last minute girl; Club Banana wanted me to go here for management training, I hear your going to Westburge girl, we are so close I can drive up and see you any time girl."

"I know isn't that amazing."

"Enough talk Red and her brown eyed friend lets get this motor show on the road man, if you know what I mean, get them boys."

Then Motor Ed and his motorhead friends attacked, Motor Ed grasped Monique and threw her over his shoulder while Kim jumped over some of Ed's friends to get to him while Ron was running away from the upcoming foes. Kim got to Motor Ed and they started fighting, Ed started with a punch directed at Kim and Kim quickly avoided by jumping and pushing her arms on his shoulders flipped over him and then she backwards round house to kick Ed's back and he fell but quickly got up. Kim did another roundhouse kick towards Ed's chest whom quickly blocked it with his arm, then Monique jumped to grab his leg and scrunched down and Kim quickly pushed him and Motor Ed fell down on the floor and took his key chain out quickly and pressed a button and then his motor cycle came in and he quickly grasped on to the handle of the bike then the bike started to speed away and Motor Ed spoke "catch you later red," and then some more bikes showed up and his friends jumped on and got away.

"Will it looks like Motor Ed got away."

"You mean that guy with the bike name was named Motor Ed."

"Yep"

"Weird, we got so much to catch up girl lets go."

"Sorry Monique I got this tour thing to do."

"I'll come with I'm not on a tour and school hasn't started yet, so lets get are tour on girl."

"Wait I got to catch my breath," said an exhausted Ron from all that running as they were walking away.

-Back at the tour-

Kim with her friends and family were eating, Mr. Barken gave everybody an hour for lunch time to give anybody who wanted to eat anywhere else besides the cafeteria at the school.

Monique said, "So you have a new arch foe."

"Pretty much, I thought after Draken helped me to save the world that I would be arch foe free for awhile."

Monique continues "Well crime is every were Kim some always wanting to steal something, but girl you're your always there to stop them."

"Yeah but this one seems more competent then the others."

"If evil steps up its game Kim then you just have to step up too girl and I know you can."

"Your right, but back to what's happening now, what do you think Motor Ed wants with those transcript?"

"I don't know crime fighting is your thing, but did you see that guys hair it was freaky, I'm mean who wears a mullet now in days Kim, I mean come on."

"I know right."

Then Barken stood up and said "Ok lunch over we are going to show the computer center then the library and that will conclude are trip today." Everybody got up and started following Mr. Barken and Monique said to Kim "So girl how are you doing, you enjoying the campus life so far?"

"It all seem pretty interesting"

"No it isn't Kim, we have to share bathrooms with three people and worst of all there is a Barken here and I know he's going to make college live difficult."

"I noticed how that guy looked familiar, what's the story on that Kim?"

"Two words: older brother."

"Seriously"

"Seriously" said Kim and Ron at the same time. While on the way to the computer center Kim's kimmunicator went off again and Kim turned it on and said, "Hey Wade got new info on Motor Ed's next target."

"Better yet I found out were he is hiding, he is at the Westburg junk yard, I am sending a ride to get you there right away."

"Spaken"

"Let me come too Kim, I want to teach that mess of a fashion since some manners after ruining my college."

"Alright let's go Monique

-Out side junk yard-

Kim, Monique, Ron just stopped outside the junk yard, they are in the back of a jeep and Kim said to the driver, "Thanks again for driving me the junk yard Joy."

"Are you kidding me I would always help especially after you got the cattle back into the ranch."

"It was no big; helping to wrangle 200 of your cattle was no problem once I scared them together, with the help of Rufus of curse." Then Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, the pet growled a bit to show his angry look, "Good little naked mole rat," said Kim as she petted him and then Joy rode of in her jeep. Kim, Ron and Monique were walking around the junk yard looking for a entrance to the underground lair, when Ron tripped over a wire that made a bunch of cars fall on them, Kim quickly gripped Monique, while Ron looped his arms around her, and shot off her hair drier grapple and swung away. Then some of Ed's friends started to come out. They were surrounding Kim and her friends and some of them jumped at Kim whom quickly moved out of the way, Ron was running for his life, and Monique has gotten good at fighting by squatting down and moving forward she was able to trip the guy in front of her. Then Motor Ed comes out on his bike and started to head straight for Kim and Kim quickly jumped out of the way and Motor Ed turned around and headed for Kim again but Kim quickly shot off her hair dryer and it grasped onto the front end of an old bomber and pulled it towards Ed which knocked him off his bike and then quickly jumped and twirled some of her grappling rope and tied up Ed. Then Ed said

"Oh seriously man you ruined my plan."

"Um exactly what was your plan?"

"Well skinny dude I was going to make every body attend my seriously fantastic college and tear up the world."

"Really," Kim said, "I don't think any body would want to go to your school with your nonsense rules they would have just waited for more transcripts, it might take some time and they would the first few weeks, but they could have made it up with the teacher's permission and everything?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "We should always be this lucky when a villains plan is that much of a threat, come on lets return the college transcripts thingies so everybody can get into the college they want."

Then Kim, Monique and Ron went to get the college transcripts, while they were doing that the police came and picked up Motor Ed and his fiends and put in the back of various police cars. While Ed was being put in the pack of a car he started talking.

"Seriously, red got mad skills if only I had some kind of edge I would so beat her." Then the police threw him in the back of the car and the door closed on him, while he was sitting down he noticed that there was only one police officer in the back with him, he has his hat low to cover his eyes and he said, "Maybe I could help you with that, you have great potential and I think you can do great work with a little help from me." Then the guy pushed up his hat and you get to see that it was none other then Stan Perfects and he continued speaking, "oh and don't worry your not the only one who is getting a little help, at this moment letters are being sent to certain foes that will help in are endeavor."

"Seriously, great with you helping me I sure I will give red a radical challenge, seriously!"

Then he smiled an evil smile along with Motor Ed.

-The end-man am I on fire. I been working on this awhile and that is the reason I getting these chapters fast to you, I hope I am not overworking you, because if I am please tell me.


	4. are land tess a the

Kim and Ron are outside the dorm building as she says, "Ok Ron, here we are. I got dorm building 'B, Level 2' How about you Ron?"

"I got level 3" Ron says back as he looks at the paper list in his hand.

"Well, it seems that I have to go get the keys at the Community Center first, then I will have to wait until my three o'clock meeting. How about you Ron?"

"Mine is at 2:24 and it said to be on there on time." Looking at his watch, Ron takes Kim by the hand and says, "C'mon KP, let's go to the Community Center before the lines get too long."

Then Kim and Ron went in line to wait for their keys at the Community Center

-elsewhere-

Less Anne Scape was working on a project about mountains and how they can form in other places besides fault lines, she had long brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing the usual lap coat and she wore glasses, when her boss came in and said "hello Dr. Scape, how is your project going."

"Just fine, is there a reason why you came to visit me sir?" Dr. Scape doesn't look up from her latest computer projections for her project right away as she answers her boss.

"I hate to inform you of this, but it looks like we did not get enough funding for your project."

"But... why? It was going so smoothly!" quickly stands up from in front of the computer to look at her boss in surprise.

"Well yours is the least important project we have that I don't see making us any money. There are robot and space projects out there that would make a lot of money."

"But there are so many possibilities in this field!"

"I am sorry, but I don't see the follow of new landmarks that will appear thousands of years from now, or how we can control the outcome of how they will form."

"But... but... I think it does matter!"

"Well sorry the bored does not agree with you, but thire is a spot for you in the robotics, they could always use someone to recheck their numbers, a by now."

"I am sorry but the board does not agree with you. There is a spot for you in space as they could always use someone to look over rooks from space. Again, I am sorry but there is nothing more that can be done. Bye Dr. Scape."

Her boss left and Dr. Scape was left bringing her hands into tight fist, "Oh I am not just going to become another lackey in some department! I am still at the top of my field and he will see, they will all see when Dr. L. Anne Scape comes to play that you don't mess with a scientist!"

-Back at Kim-

We're in a hallway with everyone lined up with the dorm supervisor walking down the line, checking to see who was there and who was not. Kim Possible stood next to her roommate with whom she had not had a chance to introduce herself and was just about to when the dorm supervisor starts talking loudly enough for all of them to hear, "Ok everybody, have you got your dorm keys and moved all of your stuff into your new rooms?"

"Yes" was the resounding response from everyone.

"Ok then, if you ever lose your key to your room. Come knock on my room, ok?"

"Ok" was the answer from everyone.

"If you are locked out of the hallway. You need to call campus security and wait for assistance to arrive, ok?"

"Ok" was again the answer from everyone.

"My name is Catherine and I am a pretty ok person as long as you don't lose or forget your keys at 2 in the morning. Now this is Friday, which gives you two days to get acquainted with your roommate and if you decide that you want to change roommates or move to another room, you will have to ask around for someone who is willing to change. Then you will have to go to the Community Center and tell them that you are changing your mind and switch your room keys. Oh, and be sure to grab all your stuff from the room _before_ you switch keys. Alright then, that's about it and I hope you all have a wonderful day and hopefully you won't need my help. Bye everyone."

Catherine then left and everyone else went back to their rooms. As Kim went back to her room, her roommate followed behind her. Kim had only seen her once while moving her clothes, blankets, and other comforts that she had brought from home. She had short, dirty blond hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a large "" symbol over her chest and had on a pair of brown cargo pants. Kim decided now was good as any time to introduce herself and turns to her in the room, "Hi, I am Kim Possible. What's your name?"

"Hi Kim, the name is Jen, Jenifer Adequate, and I already know who you are. You have that website and do that cool heroic stuff."

"That's great Jenifer, you know I don't really like to brag about what I could do, I mean what I do."

"I know that too but you know, I wonder why you only mention the website and not the heroic stuff?"

"Um, not really."

"Well when I was preteen like your self I saw you doing some amassing things so I wanted to do it to so I did my own website .com, and my mote is that I can do surprisingly well, and no one wanted me to do amazing things."

"Well, when I was a preteen like yourself. I saw you doing some amazing things so I wanted to do it too. So I created my own website, ".com" and my motto is "I can do surprisingly well." Unfortunately it seems like no one ever wanted me to do amazing things like you."

"Maybe it was the motto, it doesn't speak well for performance."

"Maybe it was the motto. It doesn't really speak well about getting the job done."

"well, I can do anything was already taken, I just wanted to so people that anybody can do what you can do if they did one big thing and get a genius and rides around the world at their back but nobody well take the Adequate gill as long as that that Possible to do anything for them."

"Well, the motto 'I can do anything' was already taken. I just wanted to show people that anybody can do what you can do if they did one big thing and get a genius and rides around the world but nobody will ever take the Adequate girl as long as there is a Possible to do anything for them."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that my amazing skills stopped anybody from saving the world on a daily basses like I do."

Kim felt bad for her, "I am sorry, I didn't know that my skills stopped anyone else from saving the world on a daily basis like I do. I honestly thought it was just no big, and that anyone could do what I do."

"Well it did and it has... so if you wanted to be friends I don't think I can do that. You showed up a lot of people, including me but I will find a way to help people. Just not in the amazing way like you do."

Jenifer then went over to her desk and got onto her computer before she plugged in some headphones into her ears she didn't have to listen to Kim. Kim then turns on her Kimmunicator with Wade instantly appearing onto the small screen.

"Hey Wade, have you ever heard of ".com"?"

Wade sips some soda for a moment, "You mean that website that tried to rip off your idea about helping people?"

"Well, I wouldn't say ripped off but if someone wanted to save the world like I do, shouldn't they... I don't know, be able to do it?"

"It all goes down to reputation Kim and catchy slogans, I can do anything basically speaks for it self, and the stuff you do not many people can hold up to it."

"It all boils down to reputation Kim and catchy slogans. Your "I can do anything" basically speaks for itself and the stuff you can do, there are not a lot of people who can match up to it."

"Yeah I guess, but I just met the person that ran the website and I kind of fell bad for the shadow that I cast."

"Yeah, I guess. But I just met the person that ran the website and now I feel kind of bad for the shadow that I cast."

"Well Kim, that is one of the downsides I guess to being a world-famous hero." Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from his computer and types a few keys to see what it was before he said to her, "Kim! You just got a hit on the site. It seems that there was a major incident at Mount Rushmore. It seems all the faces have been destroyed and they want you to figure out how it happened."

Kim glances at Jenifer for a moment before she quickly says, "I'm on it Wade."

-Latter in Washington Dc. -

Kim and Ron walk up to the gift shop clerk at Mount Rushmore and Kim says to the clerk while Ron looks at some of the items in the shop, "Can you please tell me exactly what happened here?"

"Well... I am not exactly sure, but there was this weird green flash and then suddenly all of the faces of the Presidents were made into rubble! How on Earth am I going to sell trinkets now that one of our national monuments are gone?"

"I think I could solve that problem." Said a mysterious voice. Both Kim and Ron looked and it was none other than Dr. L. Anne. Scape. She approached them as she said, " Hello, I am Dr. Less Anne Scape and I've been working on a project about molding landscapes. Once I call my boss and tell him the big news, I am confident that I can have Mount Rushmore back for everybody in no time."

"That is great!" The clerk said.

Instantly suspicious with her wierdar going off, Kim says, "A little too great. What are you doing here in Washington, DC in the first place Dr. Scape?"

"Well I was at a conference when I heard all the commotion. Lucky for all of these people, right?" Dr. Scape gives her best disarming smile to Kim.

"Right, isn't that great Kim? Now the next time we come to the monument, it'll be here and hopefully in a romantic, date-wise kind of thing." Ron says happily to Kim.

"Ron, that is so sweet!" Kim says before snapping out of it and takes Ron over to a corner of the shop that wasn't close to Dr. Scape and whispers to him, "Ron, I think it is just too much of a coincidence that the answers to the Rushmore problem just happened to be available to fix things so easily!"

"That's just life Kim, strange things happen all the time."

"Maybe... or maybe the good Doctor is what caused the problem. I'll have Wade scan the area in the meantime and we can get some downtime."

"Bueno Nachos?" Ron asks hopefully.

"You got it." Kim answers back with a smile at Ron.

-Later at Bueno Nachos-

Kim was sitting down at their usual booth while Ron was getting their order when the Kimmunicator went off and she quickly answers it as she had been expecting to hear from Wade as soon as the scan analysis was complete.

"Hi Wade, any ideas about what caused Mount Rushmore to be destroyed?"

"Yeah, I found a peculiar seismic activity reading"

"How peculiar"

"The seismic activity came from inside the mountain with no signs of any fault lines or anything to explain an earthquake. As for the reported green light, my system said that it had come from sort of energy flux but at I can't figure out where the energy came from Kim."

"Interesting Wade, any word on the Dr. Scape?"

"She is who she said she is, and it is true that she has been working on a way to mold the rocks in mountains into any shape. Also, I can't find any records of her being ever invited to any conference in that area but that still won't prove that she did it Kim."

"Then we'll just have to find some proof."

"Right, I'll call you when I find something new."

Ron got back to the table at that moment with their orders and gives her her order before sitting down across from her. He takes a bite of his nachos before he says, "So Kim, How's the new roommate thing going for you?"

"Not so good Ron. It turns out that she wanted to save the world when she was a preteen like us but... I kind of overshadowed her."

"Ouch, that's harsh Kim. Oh hey! Maybe you can bring her along on a mission sometime, or something? You know, if she still wants to do that kind of stuff."

"That's a great idea Ron! Oh, and how is your roommate doing? If he doesn't like you, I can bring him along on a mission too." She says half jokingly at the offer to bring along Ron's roommate.

"He ain't that bad. He says he wants to be a news reporter. My other roommate is a jock. He has foot powder in case of athletes' foot and I'll tell you this Kim, I do not want to mix that up with my shampoo."

"Right, well sell when we are done with the eats I'll go to my room and see if Jen would like to go on the next mission."

"Right, well when we are done with eating, I'll go to my room and see if Jen would like to go to the next mission."

-At Kim's room-

Kim unlocked her door and went inside. She saw that Jen was still on her computer. She had thought that she would be done with it by now but she understood that there wasn't much to do on campus in the first few days except to familiarize yourself with the schedule and where the classes would be. She wondered how to get her attention when she got an idea and quickly activates the Kimmunicator with Wade instantly popping up on the screen.

"Hey Wade can you hack into Jen's computer and send her a message telling her that I would like to her to go on my next mission for me."

"Wade, do you think you can do me a favor and send a message to Jen's computer, telling her that I would like her to on my next mission for me?"

"On it Kim"

"Sure thing Kim." Wade starts to type quickly at the keyboard as Kim turns off the Kimmunicator.

Kim looks over at Jen, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Jen's computer screen had a small pop up appear on it, letting her know that Kim wanted her to go on her next mission for her. Jen stands up and turns to look at Kim before she says, "Sorry, but I won't take any charity from you."

"But this mission might get your out there like my mission did for me."

"No it won't. I'll just be another friend of Kim Possible. When you really need my help and can't save the world without me. Then I'll help and not until then. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going back to my computer now.".

Jen went back to sit down in front of her computer while Kim sighs sadly, she hated that to admit it but she could see Jen's point. The Kimmunicator suddenly went off and Kim answers it.

"Kim, there was another disaster and this time it was at Mount Everest."

Still feeling the sting of Jen's words, Kim answers, "I'm on my way."

Kim quickly got in her car and picked up Ron from Bueno Nacho. As Ron gets into the car he asks, "Did another mountain get destroyed Kim?"

"Yes Ron, this time it was Mount Everest."

"Noooo! not Everest! I always thought one day they would make a Bueno Nacho on top of it."

"On... Everest?" Kim asks Ron skeptically.

Ron shrugs, "Hey, it could happen." He looks at the backseat and sees it empty, "Oh hey, where is your roommate? I thought she was coming along."

"That didn't pan out Ron, she said she didn't want any charity from me."

"I guess that makes sense. A lot of people want to make it on their own just you. Don't worry Kim, I am sure you'll find a way to get along."

"You really think so?"

I know so Kim, now let's get going to Everest. I could use a rest."

They went to Mount Everest to see what had happened. When they got there, they went over to a mountain climber and Kim said to him, "Excuse me, but did you see what happened?"

"Yes, there was this green flash and then suddenly the mountain was in rubble but I'm not worried. I heard that Dr. Scape has already fixed Mount Rushmore and I'm sure she would fix Mount Everest too. Isn't she the greatest?"

"Yes, she seems like a great person." Kim answers with a growing suspicion since the cause was the same for both disasters.

Kim walked away with Ron and turned on the Kimmunicator, waiting to see Wade's face appear before she said to him, "Wade, did you find anything new about this green light?"

"Well Kim, I was looking through all the pictures taken at the Mount Rushmore incident and found something interesting."

"How interesting?" Kim queries as she stands there.

"See for your self, Kim." Wade then pulls up a picture of Mount Rushmore before a box appears in one section to have it quickly enlarged to show a shadowed figure. He enhances the picture until it shows up as Dr. Scape.

"So Dr. Scape was there. I think we should pay her a little visit. Come on Ron, time to go."

-Later at Dr. Scape lab-

Dr. Scape was in her lab with some other scientist and her boss as he said, "I am so glad that you had some of your work ready. Without it, you wouldn't have fixed Rushmore and got countries asking for how you did it. Why you will be famous for just bringing back Mount Rushmore!"

"Yeah right! After she is the one who destroyed it." The voice came from none other than Kim Possible with her partner by her side, Ron Stoppable.

"Why I never!" cries out Dr. Scape, "I would never have done such a thing!"

"Oh yes you would have and you did. I have got the pictures to prove that you were at Mount Rushmore before the green flash that was really caused by you to create a problem that could only be solved by _your_ work."

Is that true Dr. Scape?" Her boss asks even as the boss had a feeling that it was all too true.

"Yes it's true, I had to something to move my experiment to move along, and you or any body else is going to stop me Landscape."

"Yes, it is true! I had to do something to help me move my experiments along, and neither you nor anybody else is going to stop me, Landscape!"

Dr. Scape aka Landscape suddenly grabbed a device in her lab and pressed some buttons that quickly caused a small mountain to begin jutting out of the floor! Landscape uses the distraction caused by the small mountain to run, which came from the Earth to jut into the building. While everyone was distracted, she quickly went into the hallway to a window, which she quickly jumped out of and created some soft ground to make it a softer landing for her. Kim and Ron quickly followed her into the hallway and once at the window, Kim grabbed onto Ron and quickly says, "Hang on Ron!" She feels him wrap his arms around her waist as she uses her hairdryer/grappling gun to fire onto another building. They swing down together to land a bit away from Landscape since she had a good head start on them. Landscape quickly begins to use her device again to move the Earth around them in her attempts to stop or slow them down. She creates a big hole in Kim's path, which Kim quickly jumps over and then Landscape made another small mountain to knock Kim into the hole. Kim quickly jumps onto the ground and then jumps as she uses her grappling gun to latch onto the mountain, allowing her to swing through the air and land onto Landscape from behind, knocking her down hard. Kim looks down at the good Doctor and says, "Looks like you won't be moving any more land, Dr. Scape."

All I wanted was some recognition for my great work."

You and thousands of other people, that doesn't mean you can just go around and destroying mountains."

"Yeah you could of just been patent or make sculptors out of clay you seem to be good at remaking Mountains."

"Ron!"

I'm just saying, or maybe build the first Boneo Nacho on Everest."

"Ron!" said Kim with a annoyed look.

Then Kim grasped Ron and left Landscape to the authorities

Latter outside Kim's dorm building-

Kim and Ron were outside of the dorm and were about to part when Kim says to Ron, "You know, I sometimes wish that making friends and getting along with a roommate was as easy as stopping the bad guys."

"Yeah... Hey maybe your roommate will feel so unappreciated and start a crime spree. Then you would get to capture her and it will solve your roommate problem because you won't have any more roommate." He sees the skeptical look from Kim before he says, "Hey, I'm just saying... it could happen."

"Yeah, that might happen. See you tomorrow Ron." She then leans to give him a goodnight kiss, which Ron happily and quickly accepted.

-The end-

Don't worries Jen will go on a mission with Kim, just not this time


	5. spot light

Kim, Ron walked into there fist day of Business 101, with a bunch of other students. They all sat down and waited for there teacher. They did not wait long before Barken walked in the class and said "Ok the teacher that usually teacher that teaches this class was accidently was tasersed by composes secretly, that poor women shocked by an incumbent officer."

Then Ron wispier to Kim "Curse of the Barken."

"Stoppable you got something to say to say to the class?"

"Ah, no sure."

"I thought so, ok class can any tell me the first company that comes to your mind…possible"

"Club banana,"

"Do you know the symbol for club banana?"

"Of course."

"That's because every business out their has a symbol behind, Club Banana made it that way so people could regencies there product to make sure you know them and with that symbol comes representation a soon as you see a symbol you entire fell safe with the product or not, Possible hear has a symbol herself it's her initials KP and her name that people fell that she can do anything and ask her for great help, heck I don't know why you don't start your own company Possible?"

"I'm not in it for the money sir."

"Will you can go far Possible, why are you even taking this class, when I looked over your school work your wear great in writing, you could have taken up a major in writing and write about your advents I bet whatever you write people will want to read"

"Will I think business might help me understand more about companies and help me figure out how to raise money for people in need, also there is this new villain who wants to make a company based around villainy and this might help."

"Maybe or maybe you just wanted to find a way to be near Stoppable, I looked him up too and this is the only college that would accept him, because he saved one of the chairmen who run this place."

"Hay Ron got a lot to offer."

"He might, but I think he's holding you back."

"Ron never held me back."

"Fine let's agree to disagree, let's get back to the subject of symbols."

-Later at the end of the class-

Kim went storming outside and said "I can't Mr. Barkken accused you of holding me back the nerve."

"While the of our school didn't like me, I guise that means his brother would probably be cross with me too."

"yeah I guise, but Ron you know that you never held me back ok, if anything you helped me to move forward a lot in my live."

"Amb down Kim there is no way that this Barkken is getting to me, so don't worry about me.

Then suddenly the kimmunicator went of and Kim answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Thiers this guy calling himself the Motivator, causing many people to dance will he is roping banks, jewelry and anything he can get his hands on he's in Shingletown right."

"Thiers a guy that causes people to dance?"

"You got to see it to believe it."

"Let's get a move on Ron."

"Don't you mean let's get an unmove on, because you know why want to stop people form dancing."

Kim gave him the look and gripped him to move on to wear this Motivator is. When they got their people on the street were dancing and they locked like they hated it. Kim quickly spotted someone who was not dancing stealing things form a convinces store. She was about to stop him when suddenly a spoilt light was hit on him. Kim locked to see who put the spot light on him and saw none other the Adrealean, Kim facial expression turned to that of confusion and surprise, Adrealean said "Stop right there Motivator I Adrealean ex-villain and new hero will stop you."

Adrealean quickly jumped into a motorcycle and rode of the building to Motivator and through some rope to tie up him. She got of the bike and finalized the not on the rope and said, "Looks like you want be making people bust out moves anytime soon, for I Adrealean stopped you." News reporters come and started to take pictures and one of them asked, "Adrealean how does it fill to catch a criminal?"

"Adrealean how does it fill that you did such a tremendous fit, after all we know that you faked them before?" anther reporter asked

"People pleas, after I got the sponsor form a reform company called Reform Co. to help me become a real action person instead of a fake one, I know that I was destine to right the wrongs I did when I was a fake stunt daredevil, and thanks to Reform Co. for giving the equipment and the travel expense to do so."

More reporters gathered around. Then Kim went up to Ardenalean and said, "So you're doing the good deed thing now?"

"Yes I am."

"So no more revenge ideas in your head?"  
"Ah Kim I used have a big head and when I was in my rehabilitation I learned to tune down, a bit."

"A bit, you used a spotlight and kept saying who you wear."

"What can I say, I had to so people that I'm hear to help, you can't change completely showbiz is part of my nature, and you know it all about sitting example and catchy slogans to get people to know how your are and respect you."

"Hey Kim we learned that in school, you win this Barken."

"What's he talking about."

"A teacher at school, it's a long story."

"Will you don't need to worry about missing classes anymore, just leave the crime fighting to me, for I going to do it 24 hours a day, not like you whom stops at midnight, will I got to get going there are crimes to be stopped."

The Adrealen jumped on her bike and rode of. After Adrealen left Kim turned on her communicator and got Wade on the screen.

"Wade did you her anything about Adrealen being out of jail."

"Yeah she got some rehabilitation it seems, why did you spot her doing a crime?"

"Actually she stopped a criminal just now and calling herself a hero.'

"That's strange; I thought she was still made about being made a fool on TV, all keep taps on her for any unusual acivity."

"Please and thank you."

"I can't Adrenlen is trying to fool people, Ron Stoppable does not like fakes."

"Says the guy who still watches pro wresting."

"I don't get what you're saying?"

"Come on wrestle boy lets get back to campus."

Kim and Ron went back to Westburge College.

-Latter with Adrenalen-

Adrenalen drove into a garage of a building. She got of the bike and said, "Will my first outing was successful, people seem to love me, but I think Kim was suspicious of me."

"Of curse she was, I mean seriously you were a rightchess villain I mean seriously."

The person that said that was none other the Motor Ed he came up to her and continued

"But you did some radical moves to catch Chameleon, who did an awesome job of being the Motivator, I mean seriously she really got her acting together.'

"Yes and we have to bust her out soon before her next act as a villain, this is a great plan the police will be searching for the stolen goods that the motivator had but wont find it because it is with us and to stick a pin it we get to so of to Kim with my great moves. This jump suit that Stan gave me works wonders; it basically does all the karate, jumping and riding moves for me."

"Yes when Stan came to me with this idea a thought it would be a serious thrill ride I mean seriously."

"This is perfect, we got to make sure that a next act will be during Kim's school time, hopefully we will drive her out of the hero business and get all the fame and the fortune with it."

And then there was a close up of her face and then the scene moved on else wears.

- The next day-

After Accounting 101 Kim and Ron, then some kid in a green hat, yellow shirt and tan cargo pants talking to an kid wearing a blue shirt and green cargo pans just said, "Wow can you believe what Ardealean did today?"

"Excuse me but what did you say."

"While around 1:15 this guy name the Clipard was robbing a town with paperclips and in just an hour Ardealean stopped him." Said the kid in the blue shirt.

"She what."

Then out of no wear came Jen and she said, "hi Kim, have you heard what Ardealean has done, if she keeps it up people will call her more then you, since your all busy with school work and boyfriends, then maybe you'll know how I fell when nobody wants me, latter."

She then left and Kim glared at her making grunt noises. Kim quickly turned on the kimmunicator and got Wade on. "Wade did you hear what just happened."

"Yeah I was going to tell you but you were class, but Ardealean quickly came in and might of taken her an a hour put she did it, I don't know how she responded to the thefts so quickly."

"Mabey her sponser gave her a fast ride."

"Maybe, or just maybe she was the case of this, but we will need prove, Wade do you know wear she is staying?"

"Not yet, who ever sponsoring her is really good at covering their tacks on where she goes when she leaves."

"Well when you do find it tell me alright."

"You got it Kim."

"Well Ron I thinking about going over to Southberg to shop with Monique to make me fell better, you wana come."

"Girls and shopping, nape you go, I'll stay hear and walk around and get to the compuse better."

"Ok see you latter Ron."

"See you latter."

Then Kim kissed Ron the check and left. Will Ron was alone someone said, "You know if Kim didn't come to this college and just want to be a hero she would of not have been showed up by Adrealean, I wonder why she didn't do that?"

"Hey Rufus do you think I'm holding Kim back form being a fool fledge hero."

"Eh, I don't know,"

Ron was suddenly at a accard place playing a game and was talking to the kid next to him and he was saying, "it's not like I miss up all the time."'

Then Ron was at Buneo nacho talking to Rufus and was saying, "ok mabey I trip over my feet a lot but that that doesn't mean I not helpful."

Then Ron was in his dorm room talking to his roommate, "I mean ok she could have gone of to globe justice and become a greater force of good then any expects, but chose to stay in college, but that doesn't mean I stopped her from doing it."

Then Ron was walking to class and said, "how am I kidding kim is in this college because of me instead of saving the day 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days in a year 366 if you count leap year."

Then moped of to class.

-Back with Adrealean-

Adrealean was walking around and started talking, "This is great I bet Kim is stewing with anger, but we can't just move when she in class, we got to make her look bad and I know exactly what do, the sidekick we all know that he's clumsy we can put Kim in a situation were she needs his help, we make sure that the sidekick Ron Stoppable missies up and then I will swop in and save the day,."

"That's but what should we do."

"O I got a copole of ideas, and once we done Ron Stoppable will wish that he never wrote that article about me."

-Back with Kim-

Kim was back with Ron at Buneo Nacho when the kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Theirs a guy calling himself the Papermasa and he is using paper and heavy books to commit crimes."

"Their seems to be a epidemic of weird villains, just when Adrealean become a hero, if you look up wear the villains come from do you think you link the two."

"I'm on it, in the mean you got to help."

"I'm on my way."

Kim and Ron left to save the town form a mad criminal. In the mall of the town Staples Papermasa was costing a huge ruckus. Kim was came in through the door and said, "Hold it there Papermasa."

Papermasa saw Kim and quickly used a device that made paper and books fly in her direction she quickly jumped out of the way and heeded towards Papermasa when suddenly a goon of his came out of no wear driving car shaped like a book and started to shut a gun that shout out sharp pencils at her. Papermasa was going towards the excite and Ron was going to intercept him when suddenly of nowhere a skateboard got his way and he stepped on it a skated away. Papermasa got outside the building and was quickly getting away when he was stopped by Adrealean who jumped on top of him and quickly brought out handcuffs and cuffed him, then she said "Looks like another criminal was stopped by me Adrealean."

Ron when out of the building followed by Kim who just stopped Papermasa goon.

"O hay Kim tuff luck hum."

"How did you stop him so quickly?"

"Will I don't have a sidekick holding me back and you no I have been excusing to be faster, any way got to go theirs crime to fight out their."

Then she jumped to her bike and went off to how knows wear. Then Kim and Ron left to go to Buneo Nachos.

-Latter at Buneo Nachos-

Kim and Ron wear sitting at the table and Kim said "I just can't believe that Ardealean got a drop on the villain before I did she must be cheating."

"No Kim it's me I'm the reason she got the drop first."

"What are you saying Ron."

"I'm saying that I'm holding you bake, if it weren't for me and this stupid college thing you could be a full fledge hero, plus I missed up on the mission I could of stopped him, I mean he was right there and I just and to trip up again ."

"Oh Ron you never held me back, you know I always had a social life outside of missions and that not going to change no matter how much I grow up and change my life."

"But I still missed up."

"Ron you have helped me a dozen of time, I can't save the world with out you, and heck if anything you push me to be better then I have ever been."

They looked at each other and started to lean in to kiss when the kimmunicator went off. Kim answered angerly.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Just tell me what's going on ok."

"Ok, I was looking over the mall crammers and I fond something interesting."

He pulled up a picture of a figure that was kind of hazy.

"I seeing a blob what's so important about it?"

"Wait to you see what happens when a clear it up."

Then Wade made the picture clearer and It was Adrealean pushing a skate bored towards Ron.

"I knew she got their to quickly, and Ron did not miss up on his own."

"She's the one that tripped me."

"That's not all I got this video of one of the villains."

Then he streamed the video of Papermasa walking then Wade rewound it to a earlier point and his face changed to that of Camileon.

"Camileion was papermasa, she must of played the parts of the other villains, but weren't they still in prison."

"I thought so to, but get this each person that Adrealean was replaced by a synthodrone and nobody noticed until they melted."

"This is too professional for Adrealean she must be getting help, it must be from her sponsors, did you find out wjp they are."

"I backed tacked the company and found that it's founded by an unnamed benefactor, but I can do you one better I found out were Adrealean staying and you can ask her your self."

"Lets go."

-In a garage of Adrealean -

Adrealean was walking up and down and said, "This is great soon we will drive Kim out of the hero biz."

"I don't think so Adrealean….and Motor Ed, ok now my werdar is going way off, how did you guys get together."

"The some guy that came up with this seriously great idea, I mean seriously."

Then Motor Ed did his guitar solo. Adrealean glared at him.

"Despite Motor Ed annoyance, he did make me some sick rides, but I guess are secret is out it was a great ride trying to make you and Stoppable look bad after my last revenge, but I guess its over unless we make sure you don't see the light of day."

"Oh wait I have a question, what was with all the bad villain names, I come on Motivator, Clipard and Papermasa I mean come on I could make up better names."

"Ron that's not important right now."

"But Kim those names were so awful, I mean Adrealean must not that much of an imagination."

"Hey I so to have an imagination, it's just the best villains name wear already taken by comics and TV."

"I so do not want to have this discussion on villains names now Ron we got other things to worry about."

"Yes and one of those things for I will finally be able to beat Kim Possible."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we'll see."

Ardealean then went to get Kim and Motor Ed went after Ron. Ardealean did a flip jump and did a round house to Kim and Kim quickly moved out of the way she then did a backwards round house and Ardealan then ran up the wall and jumped away from Kim, who said, "ok you could not do that."

"Will I hade help from the suite, now eat plasma."

She quickly picked up a ray gun and shout plasma at Kim, and Kim quickly used her kimmunicator magnet to pull it away and then Adrealean run then jumped then did a flip to close the distance and started to fight with Kim, she was clearly faster and more agile and Kim was slowing done and she knew she was losing and the she turned on her kimmunicator and started to talk to Wade.

"Wade, Adrealean suit is totally making her outmaneuver me, any suggestions." Kim then quickly moved out of the way of Adrealean jape.

"Hold up the communicator so I can scan it."

She moved away from Adrealean to get a scan of her then she jumped out of a away from a flying kick but did not move fast enough from her backwards round house, and Kim fell then wade said, "I looks like it has the same concept as the battle suit, but I don't know how she got."

"I'll tell you how, Stan perfects."

"That's right Kim he sponsored all this to get to you and now I'm going to destroy you with your own technology."

"I don't think so, Wade."

"I got it, aim the kimmunicator at her."

She aimed and it shout of a beam and then Ardealean try to jumped kick to Kim but missed up and started to wobble on the leg she landed on and Kim quickly did a low kick to the wobbling leg of Adrealean and lean griped her arm and tied her up with her up.

"I got Adrealean, how about you Ron."

"Rufus and I caught Ed and some tires over there."

Ron pointed to wear Motor Ed was in a punch of tires.

"Let's go, I'm sure the police will find all the stolen goods now that the real corporate was caught, all I got to worry about know is Stan involvement in this a figure out his next, move, lets go."

Then Adrealen said, "ha you won't find all of the stolen goods, a fourth of the fortune went to Stan, you didn't think that he just wanted to get to your, no I lied he also wanted some of the prophet, and as for his plan he told me that he doesn't disclose it with any body not even his close friends."

Then Kim scowled out her.

"Ha it looks like I got the final laugh after all, right Kim."

Then the police car doors shoot on her and drove off.

Ron saw the angry face on Kim and said, "look I know that Adrealean just one upped you, but look even if we don't find the money or find out his plan, that didn't stop us before and it won't stop us now."

Then Kim smiled and said "Thanks Ron."

"Hey that's what bbf are for."

Then Kim kissed Ron on the cheek and said, "come on Ron lets get back to college."

Then Kim and Ron left to go back to there dorms.

-the end.


	6. Stan's World

I do not own Kim possible, Disney owns her and anything to do with her, whatever I use slang, character names, songs and technical gismo names related to Kim possible pleas note that I did not come up with them. Pleas review I would like to know how you think of this chapter and the last chapters, and can someone pleas tell me do I have to do the owners clams once or do I have to do it from every chapter from now on. I'm looking for a beta reader that will help, pleas help me.

-kpkpkp-

Kim was waiting in a line and Ron was there with her, she was going to a both wear they wear signing up for the Cheerleader squad. Ron said "how long do you think it will take before they make you the captain, I give it two days tops."

"Ron these girls are way older and way more expensed than me."

"that's what you said in middle school when you first tried out and showed of your amazing skills, and that's what you said when we were freshman in high school and that didn't take long, the caption of to this squad might as well stand down and bask in your glory."

"Ron, there is going to be no glory basking, this is college not a small town high school, there are going to a lot more talented grills, ones that spent their entire life detected to cheerleading."

"Yeah but they are not the world famous Kim Possible."

"You know that I never use my fame to get ahead."

"You don't use the fame the fame uses you."

"That made no sense."

"It doesn't have to you just do your thing and let nature take its curse."

Then it was Kim turn to sign up and she put down her name and the girl at the both said, "Thanks for signing up have a spritastic day."

"Yeah um sure."

Then Kim walked away, and she happened to pass Jen how said, "Hey Kim signing up for cheer squad?"

"Yeah, are you singing up too?"

"Oh pleas, Cheer squid is all about social status, you can get the same exercise in acrobatics, which is good for you Kim, your all about looking better then anybody else, good luck." Then she left

"Urge, I don't understand way she doesn't like me."

"Theirs the fact you out sine her in every possible way."

"Ron!"

"Well it's true, good look with constant work of coming up with cheers, for I'm going to mellow out."

"What to 'I can not wait to try out for the football team'."

"I decided to bask in the luxury of college and then I'll sign up for the football time at my own pace."

"Yeah a pace of a slug."

"But a very fast slug."

Then the communicator went started to beep.

"What's the sitch wade?"

"There was a brake in at Saticlabs and one of there inventions was stolen, they need your help to get it back."

"I'm on it."

-At the lab-

Kim and Ron walked into the lab and a doctor came up to them and said "Kim Possible thank goodness you're hear, I'm Dr. Cranium and are latest invention the Dreamcon was stolen."

"And what does this Dreamcon do exactly."

"Well we have been studying on dream control,.." he started to walk to some beds that people wear resting on, "you see there are people out their that have bad dreams and cant' go to sleep, but with are invention we can control what people experience in their dreams, and with out it this poor chum will be cursed with his recurring nightmare." Then he pointed to one of the people on the beds and that guy said, "I had the cat dream again but this time they had hand grenades, hand grenades."

"That poor sole."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken your invention?"

"Will who ever had taken it left this chip, but when the scientist checked what was on it hade some encrypted codes on it."

"Let me have it, I think I know someone who can de-encrypted it." Then Kim turned on the Kimmunicator and got Wade on. "Hay wade got this chip hear with some freaky inscription, can you find out what was on it."

"Plug it in the kimmunicator and let me see it." Kim plugged it and the in the kimmunicator and wad started typing. "Wow however did this is good, there are codes on codes and they some to change and teach as a decrypt them, it mite take me a day to figure it out, but I think with a little work I might figure it latter today."

"Pleas and thank you, now was there any more clues to who have done this."

"Will a secretly caught the thief put we don't know how he is."

"You mention this know, you gave this weird coded chip and you mention the fact that you have him on video know."

"Ron."

"I'm just saying."

"Wade can you upload the video?"

"On it Kim, hear the video right know." Then the screen on the Kimmunicator changed, it showed the lap then a door showed some wearied light that was a laser the cut the door open and a man cam out but it wasn't any ordinary man it was none other then Stan perfects he came in picked up the device, it locked like some helmet with a round disc in the front and he put it and a page and left.

"Stan Perfects now why would he take the device."

"Maybe he has crazy cat with grenades dreams too."

"Ron I don't that's what he had in mind, if anything he put what he's planning on the chip, villains just love to leaf encrypted clues, cum on Ron let's go."

-Later that day-

Kim and Ron were in Ron's dorm room sitting on his bed studying there books to make sure they understand everything, because it's recommend by teachers that you study everyday after class to make sure you know the material, and Kim was making sure she did just that and helping Ron who she has to nudge now and then to get him to understand, because he distracted easily, they weren't in the room of curse because Ron's room mate Eddy Pulitzer lives there too and he studying his stuff for his classes by his bed trying to not make any noise to not distract Kim and Ron, who also were trying to be quit. They were all doing fine in fact despite the small accommodations of the room, when suddenly the kimmunicator broke the silence with it's beeping, Kim sieved because she new Wade had cracked the code and that they have finish studding today. Of curse Ron got jumped up and said, "boo-yah it's mission time."

Eddy Pulitzer said, "Can you pleas keep it down when you get a mission next time, I'm trying to study."

"Oh sorry," said Ron then a he did a whisper, "boo-yah," and sat down.

Then Kim turned on the kimmunicator and quietly said to Wade, "Tell me what you got Wade and keep it down, Ron's roommate is studying."

Wade who was slurping on his stopped and put it down his drink, "Right sorry, but I decrypted the data, while doing so I found out it was the some technology as your dad's invention the Hephaestus project, which explains who the encryption could adapt to what I'm doing so quickly, but I finally I got this picture and you won't believe what your seeing."

Then Wade pulled up what seems to be the outside of a the building of Hench Co. and the president of Hench Co. Jack Hench who had is hand on a shoulder of a child and that child how resembled Stan perfects.

"No!" Kim exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Ron shouted.\

"Uh hum." Coughed Eddy

"Sorry." Said Kim and Ron simultaneously.

"Ok," Kim said quietly, "back to topic, why is Stan in with Jake Hench, Wade can you look through Hench Co. data banks and see if Stan ever perches or lived their."

"Sorry Kim, I like I said before Jake Hench is a mystery, even find out his what his company really does has helped me find out who he sales to, I've been only able to get information on him and his activities by intercepting emails to villains."

"Then there is only one choice," Kim said dramatically, "get the information from Jake himself, last time I counted he still owes me a favor from me when I returned the rings."

-Latter at Hench Co. -

Kim and Ron walked in reception room for Hench Co. and they saw the same receptionist as last time. Kim walked up to him and said, "Hey I'm Kim possible we met last time, I called ahead and told Mr. Hench that I would be coming by."

"Oh yes Mr. Hench said you would be coming by, he has been expecting."

"He is?" Asked Kim..

"Yep and you can go right on in, he doesn't want to keep you waiting."

Then Kim looked at him questioningly then decided to walk through the same hall as last time to go to Mr. Hench room and Jake Hench was sitting behind his desk and when he saw Kim he immediately stood up and said, "Ah Miss. Possible and her sidekick boyfriend, I've been expecting you."

"So you reception had said, who did you know I was going to come today?"

"Will I got this call from and hold employ of mine saying that when Kim Possible sows up it's ok if you tell her all about my secrets and others because I need her to know this, and I am willing to pay for all the disclosed secrets, because I don't like to give away classified information unless I make profit out of and , and he said that you have to revel to her."

"And exactly who is this old employ?"

"You wouldn't be hear unless knew that he was hear , I can tell you one thing Stan loved clues and hints to what he wanted will at the same time making it a mystery, that is one of the fields he specialized in."

"So Stan was and employee of Hench Co.?"

"Employee in training, he wasn't old enough when he first came hear, but mind you we trained him like any of are special employees."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that he was thought how to fight, to cheat, to steel, to come up with plans and on how to deal with your arch revile, it all comes with a book too." Then he brought out a book from his self and on the title it said how to be an evil villain, the same one used by Sr. Senior Seiner. Then he gives the book to Kim she quickly flips though it. Jake Hench continued, "You see are employees or trained to be the best, that's why are henchmen are the best, and you will not find any better quality then Hench Co. I can guarantee that."

"Can you tell more, I need to know everything, start at the beginning when you first met Stan?"

"Will it all started about five years ago in my office when I heard that there was a twelve year old boy wanting to meet me."

_-Flashback in the duologue of Jack Hench add with some Kim's questions bare with me-_

I was in my office when a voice came from my intercom. "Mr. Hench theirs a boy hear to see you."

"Is he one of the recruited gifted kids?"

"You_ recruit gifted kids?"_

"_Of curse, what do you think I meant when I said 'when the kids down come up with this in the lap I said too' what do you thing I meant."_

"_Right continue."_

"No he said he came her to ask for help and he came to ask for any position so that he can become a great villain one day. "

"He what, interesting let him come into my office."

A few minutes latter a boy came in my office he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had this look on his faced like he was trying to sow how serious he was and it had a certain hint of anger behind them. I eminently knew he had an interesting story and asked, "my boy, what's your name/"

"Stan Perfects."

"Stan why would you want to come her now and be try to be a villain, I mean your still in middle school you got your hole life to find out what you want to be."

"Cause I want something now, I don't want to waist half my life to wait for a chance to do something, I thought I had to wait, that I had to go through the some motion as every body but one I saw a news report about a girl that saved a man in his own volte, it said that she avoided all the lasers he set up and that she has a bright future, lots of people are already talking about her and if that news report gets to the right people she will go fare, if she can do it so can I."

"_Wait he wanted to become a villain because of me."_

"_Not exactly."_

"_What do you mean not exactly?" _

"_Hold your horses, I need to tell the how story for you understand."_

"_Fine."_

"You want to do this because of one girl?"

"No I want to this because one girl showed me I can, I need this I want this, you see I been a one for being little, every since I can remember I like having authority, I have been a bully since grade school and the only thing that held me back was my age because I wanted to boss people older then me and I knew I could not, but when I saw thought girl on TV I knew that the best way do that was be her arch foe, because one day she was going to be a hero, but to do that I need your help, I looked for the best place to get things for a villain and found you, of curse it wasn't easy I had to get a credit card and buy a laser from you company."

Then I said to my self quietly "I got to put up a better background cheek on my online purchases, maybe I should make sure that the person has done a evil act before I reveal wear I ship my stuff from."

"So you came hear hoping to sign up for my company hoping to get experience and money form me yes?"

"Yes I don't care how much money I get, as long as I get to be a great villain one day."

"if you want to be a villain their most be some goal you have in mind, what is it take over the world, revenge, money."

"Freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yes freedom, to do what I want and without being held back, and to do that I have to get rid of some restraints, starting with school and parents and form their will I would like to keep that a secret."

"Strange but I have heard worse, you know this is not going to be easy you will trained in combat, planning, how to steal and cheat to get what you want and it won't be easy"

"Bring it on."

-End of flashback-

"And from their the rest was history, we trained him to his full potential, until one day he left with some equipment, some staff, and his close friend Jane Crafts."

"Can you tell me more, like how he meet Jane or any weaknesses."

"Will Jane was one of are genius recruits, she loved building and coming up with things to harm people, so naturally as an ex-bully her and Stan became quick friends, as for weaknesses, he did have two, his quick temper and he was a bit impatient, he seemed to want something done now, but we made sure that he learned to control toughies two qualities."

"How about his parents or were his lair is."

"Sorry I told him I would keep his parents safe, as to his hideout I don't know and even if I did I would not tell."

"But isn't he like competition?"

"Yes, but he is also a client, and I myself may buy something from him."

"Can you anything that might help me beet him, theirs got to be some bit of information that can help me beat him."

"you know he said the some thing about you, he wanted to know anything and every thing theirs was about you, he would look the old files of villain for hours, studding plans looking over data, finding photos and videos of you Kim Possible fighting, he seem upsides at learning everything their was to know on villains, to be best and excel at every thing, and how to beet you."

"Creepy."

"Well Kim he said to be a great villain you need to know your foe inside and out, I would be carful when dealing with him, he seems to think of you as a equl, but I think that will keep you safe for know."

"Why's that."

"Stan only hated authority, anybody and everybody more powerful then him he considers more of threat then anything, and he will do anything to clear them out of his way."

"Right, I think I got what I needed hear, let's go Ron."

Kim and Ron left with Kim hurrying.

-The next day-

Kim was waiting in line fore her turn for the cheer out to try to make the team, she was supposed to meet Ron hear and was calling again to find out wear he is, "Ron wear are you I'm at the line up and I could use some extra confidents bust if my boy friend was hear," she left that on his phone message. Then Jen came from the opposite side wear a tank tope and shorts caring pump um, and she heard what Kim said so she countered with saying, "o dose pore little Miss. Possible think she cant make without her boyfriend."

"Jen what are you doing heir with pump pumps."

"Well obviously I tried out for the teem and got in."

"But I thought you said and I quote 'Cheer squid is all about social status, you can get the same exercise in acrobatics' didn't you?"

"Well I changed my mind, you she the better at something that you're at the more people will probably look at me and think that I'm the better choice, so by."

Then she left and Kim said, "Well that was serenity a surprise."

Then it was Kim's turn when the judge called out, "Kim Possible" the she went up to the tri out and was about to do her best moves when a judge said, "Wait your Kim Possible, The Kim Possible?"

"Will yeah, but I never put a the in front of my name."

"Will you serenity do need to try out, in fact I think we going to make you caption."

"Really you are why I haven't even tried out?"

"will we don't need to see your moves we all know how good you are, and if we make you caption of the team we would get so much media converge we just might get new uniforms and better equipment, not only for us but for the football team."

"But you got to at least let do a routine or two, something that says I earned it."

"But you have by saving the world countless times, any just go of and be happy that your caption will I post on the internet that you're on the time, why don't you go and celebrate."

Then she pushed Kim off so that she could separate. After Kim walked a little she said, "Ok it's becoming one strange day." After walking for she say Ron coming toured her, but he wasn't warning his normal close, no he was wear a football uniform and he came up and said, "Hi Kim."

"Hi Kim, Hi Kim, Ron you were suppose to of meet at the line, and why are you dressed up like that."

"Well I went to try out for the football team, sorry I just found out it was the same day"

"You went to the football team try outs, what happened to 'bask in the luxury of college'."

"I decided to go and do it, I got to keep up my stamina if we are going to face a new bady."

"Ok that's two people that two people that went in a complete lope."

"What you talking about Kim."

"I talking about Jen and her major switch from thinking that cheerleading is just a poplar posting show, to wanting to enter to be more poplar then me, and there is you wanting to relax for awhile, then up and decides to go to football team anyway, it's just plane weird."

"Kim, Kim, Kim." Then Rufus came out of his pocket repeating what he said, "Kim, Kim, Kim."

"Look," Ron continued, "isn't it true that Jen wants to be noticed and be a hero one day?"

"Will yeah."

"And isn't it true that we got a new bady that's all evil and stuff and we need all the edge we need to defeat him?"

"I guess."

"Then wouldn't be possible that Jen would try to best you in cheerleading and that I would to keep up my game so that we can beat Stan."

"I guess, but it seems a little too wired."

"Wired things happen."

Kim was about to come up with something to say when the kimmunicator went of and Kim stopped what she was about to say and answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Ready for some weird news."

"Yes Wad, I was worried that I wasn't getting enough of my daily dosages of weirdness."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just some weird things happening to me to day, pleas continue."

"Will the wired thing is that the people of your home town Middleton all fell asleep."

Kim then got her serious look on and said, "When did this happen."

"Around night time, midnight to be prices, so that's why I didn't notice anything wrong, but as the hours go by nobody is wracking up, I checked all the security cameras, even the ones I site up in your house, your parent's aren't waking up, not even the twines."

"How did this happen."

"I don't know, I checked the scanners, and all I got was the theta waves, the natural wave of sleep."

Then quickly thought of something and said, "Patch me to Dr. Cranium, I got a couple of more questions for him."

Then the screen changed to sow Dr. Cranium how said, "Ah Kim Possible, have you found the Dreamcon yet."

"No doctor sorry, but I got a few questions for you about your invention, do you mind if I ask?"

"Go on I don't mind."

"Will, when the subject asleep, can you keep them asleep with the device."

"Yes with the right command code I suppose so."

"And doctor, can you send that signal through theta waves."

"I suppose so if you encoded that message in the theta waves."

"Thanks doctor that's all needed."

Then Kim quickly patched, "You know what this do you Wade."

"Right, Stan must have used the ray to keep all the people in Middleton asleep."

"So he search the town freely without interruptions, Wade look through the security videos and she if Stan has been their recently."

"Let me do a quick cheek," then Wade typed hardly on his computer and stopped, and said, "he has, he especially sowed up several times at your house, but when I cheek to see further all the security cameras were shout down, I can't tell what's going on in the town since 11:00 am, sorry Kim but the cameras are all down."

"I don't get it Kim, if Stan could have shouted down the cameras of the town why didn't shout it down before he went to your house."

"Because he wanted me to know that he has been there let's go Ron."

Kim quickly grasped Ron, because she was in a rush to get to her house to see if everything is ok

-Latter at Middleton-

Out side of Kim's house, Kim and Ron can see that the door of her house is wide open. Kim walked up to the open door and said, "Carful Ron this could be a trap."

"Right."

Then Kim went through the front door, followed by Ron, and quickly searched the house, they found that a few things wear out of order, and some of the albums of Kim's family photo were arraigned in deferent's places, she say that her family was ok still in there beds sound asleep, but when she checked her room, all her furniture was gone, it was just a blank room with just four walls. Ron said, "Why would he take all your stuff from your old room."

"Jake Hench did say that he wanted to know everything their was to know about me so he knows how to bet me best, but what I don't understand why he did the hole town, he could of just kept my family asleep and gotten my stuff, theirs got to be more to it, I think we should cheek out all or old hang outs maybe we might find a clue there."

Kim and Ron first checked the mall then they went to their favorite hang out, Bueno Nacho and their way walking to there, Kim noticed that a spot on the sidewalk was really cracked open, she went over and looked at it and said, "What do you think of this Ron?"

"I don't know maybe some wanted to do and archeology dig on a sidewalk."

"Ron that's," then she passed, "wait a minute, wade check some old video fills of this side walk and tell me when you see me standing hear."

"You think my archeology dig idea was right."

"No, but you gave me the idea that someone was digging hear looking for something."

Then the kimmunicator beeped, and Kim said, "What you find wade?"

"I think your right something big did happen with you on that spot."

"I knew it."

"Do you guys mind telling me what so important about that spot."

"Don't you remember the day I was wished away to Global Justice?"

"O yes that was the day I found out my skill as a sales man."

"No, I meant this is the spot that I first meet Global justice, and that this spot was once a door to Global Justice, that means Stan is trying to find out wear it its."

"Why would he do that?"

"Remember when Jack Hench said Stan doesn't like authority, and he hates people how gets in his way."

"Will yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ron Don't you see the authority of all authority is Global Justice and I think Stan trying to find it to take it down."

"That's crazy Kim, Global Justice has too many skilled people and hi weapon devices, how do you suppose he will accomplish that?"

"I don't know, but there must be ways to stop him from finding and entrench will not finding one our selves."

"Why can't we find one our selves, won't that be the best way to protect it?"

"No Ron, I sure Stan got some way of tracking us and if we show him wear the place is he will find a way in, no matter how much we protect it, and we have to not contact Global Justice ether, the minute they show up to help the minute Stan has a way to find their hid out, lets search the town, Stan has to be hear some wear."

"Don't bother Kim, I'm right hear, and I won't let you stop me from destroying Global Justice." The person that said that was none other then Stan Perfects, how was on top of a building with his sidekick Jane a bunch of his henchmen, then he said, "Get him boys."

Then he and all his henchmen shout of cables and started to swing down, and circled Kim and Ron will doing so, then they all jumped at Kim and Ron, Kim was doing her best to jump around then and kick them down when Stan came up to her fighting one on one with near then ducking out of the way as his henchmen groped her from behind, all was lost until a plane came out of no wear and shot some goo out that trapped the henchmen, Stan and his sidekick Jane wear about to retreat when they wear hit by the goo also, then a punch of men through down the rope and slide down and it was Global Justice people, and one them was Will Du how aberrantly heading this aberration and when up to Kim and said, "Kim Possible without your distraction and reveling Stan Perfects whereabouts, we wouldn't of found him, we at Global Justice and epically me solute you, you a clearly one of the best."

"Wait a minute you're calling me the best?"

"Yes I am."

"But you can't be calling me the best; you think you're the best, even when you're the worst that is so out of character." Then Kim starting recalling a few things and said, "Ron you said you learned that day that you had salesmen skill at selling chocolate, but you were horrible then, only after a will and working at smarty mart that you got better."

"Well, I got confused and um..."

"No you can't back talk me out of this one, every time I pointed out something werid or not normal I was distracted by you, the Kimmunicator, the threat of my family, and the mystery of the hole."

Then Will Du said, "Oh Kim you talking crazy."

"Am I, Do you recall what our first conversation in Global Justice."

"Wit was about the mission."

"Wrong is about you thinking I was a amateur, all the facts are wrong which means this isn't real, and if this isn't real then I must be an a dream but not any ordinary dream, one produced by Stan Perfects, isn't that right Stan." Then she looked over to wear Stan was, Stan was still in that sticky substance, but it soon diapered like it was never there and he got up and turned around to look at Kim and said, " that's right this is all a dream made by your truly, with the help of Dreamcon."

"So what's the sitch, did you do all this to miss up with my head or what?"

"O no Kim, nothing as juvenile as that, you see I made a few modifications to the Dreamcon, I added some parts from the brain drain and right now it's gathering information from you."

"What gives you the right to know all my personal secrets?"

"I thought sowing you my past might even the score once I take all your past from you."

"That's so not even, and what's with the circus, you could have done it with out my knowledge."

"then mind of someone asleep is something different of someone awake, I had to route around your subconscious to find out how to get all your information, but there are guards on your brain protecting that, usually the brain drain machine would bypass it but with using your theta waves as a source it was kind of hard."

"So you needed to distract my mind with a typical day, and you using the Dreamcon as a way to get my information with out wade notice a thing, nice plan, but you didn't count on me finding out so soon now did you.?"

"O but I did, I counted on everything, o and I not only doing this to know about you, I'm doing this so I know all that you know, secrete places like area 51,"

"hay that's not acutely a secret, they leak what their doing and it's 100% accurate to fool people into thinking it's a secret."

"That's kind of stupid."

"I know tell me about it."

"But still you know so many secrets, and I can't let you know something that I don't and there's knotting you cold do about it, I'm still behind the controls and I can still can distract you, look over their Kim." Stan pointed over to the right and Kim looked over and saw all her villain, she saw Drakken, Shego, Adrealean, all of them even the aliens she beat at her graduation. Then Stan said, "Get her," for the second time in her dream and she this time their will be no help to fight them. Shego came first slashing with her green hand as Kim jumped away and bumped into Warmoga how her staff to swing at her and it hit but she landed softly on her and cartwheels up, but to late Motor Ed came at her swing a pipe, which she quickly ducked then swiped under his legs, then Adrealean came and flying at he with a kick and hit her right in the stomach, she flew over to Warhawke, how grasped her left shoulder and pushed her down, then Monkey Fist grasped her right shoulder and pushed her down, then Drakken came up and forced to her face in a bowing position. Stan walked to her and said, "You see, this is my world, you can't possible stop me hear."

"You're wrong." Kim said

"What was that I'm wrong?"

"Yes, you're wrong, you're maybe behind the controls, but this is my mind and I get to say what happens."

Then out of nowhere a wind blows through Kim's are, and the ground starts to shack and rumple, one piece of land jutted out and hit Warhawk into the are and he was gone, another jutted out and hit Monkey Fist up to the air and was gone, son land mass jutted out and got rid of all the villains, expect for Stan, then stood up walked over to Stan and said, "this is my mind and I want you out."

"Fine, I just got all the information I needed any, see you latter Kim, o and pleasant dreams."

Then he was gone and Kim when back woke up and looked at the window to see that it was still dark and said, "I don't know how or when but I will get you back for this Stan."

Then she went back to sleep."

-The next day-

Kim was walking up to the line for the cheerleading try outs, a little groggy from the restless sleep she had worrying about the secrets Stan got and then she sees Ron waiting in line for her and goes up to him, and Ron says "Wow Kim you look terrible, have a rough night."

"You can say something like that, thanks for saving a spot for me."

"No Probs KP that's what boyfriends are hear for."

Then Kim perked up a little thanks to Ron's words. After awhile it came her time to try out they called her name "Kim Possible" and she went up in front of the judges and one of them stopped her befor she preformed and said, "You're the famous Kim Possible right?"

"Aha." Kim said, fearing the worst.

"Well we want you to know just because your famous doesn't' guarantee you're on the team, we want the best so we expect the best."

Then Kim smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

-latter at Stan's hideout—

Jane went up to Stan and asked, "so what did you get from miss pries mind, anything good."

"O I got what I was hoped for and more."

-the end-


	7. underwater Golf

Hi this will be my seventh chapter I hope everybody loves it. I do not own Kim Possible, Disney owns Kim Possible and all names and gadgets that go with it, this story was written by me so if you read it pleas review and tell me what you think. I am looking for a beta reader. Also I had topple looking up the women how gave Kim a ride and said it was no trouble after you helped my under water lap and I think it was 'Brattice' if I spelled it right, because the website barley mention the people how give Kim's rides so I just watched a punch of my taped Kim Possible episode and found her name but it's hard to spell someone's name if you only hear it, and I still might be wrong because I got it from that Team Impossible episode. So I am sorry for those who read my story for not getting all the facts, just know I tried, that's why I really need a beta reader so pleas someone help me.

-kpkpkp-

In a college called Westburge you can see a group of people outside on a soccer field played a game. Kim and a punch of other cheerleader's were just out side the playing field cheering for Silver Ray's, their College team, to beat Southburge's Read Goose. In the stands you can she run cheering not for the team but for his girlfriend Kim Possible, Ron was a real supporter for his girlfriend, even if she not the captain of the team or that fact she is the bottom of the pyramid this time instead of the top. Monique walked through a group of people to get to sit next to Ron and asked him "so what's the score?"

"I have no idea; I'm just hearing to support Kim."

"So you no nothing about how's playing or who the main player, or even the made moves the team made to score?"

"Nope, well except that Jax Young is on the team, and I only know that because we share a bathroom and we can hear him sometimes when we go into that shared room that connects us, he kept going on and on about how excited he was for his for his first game."

"Jax Yung, which one is he?"

"You she the guy with the gold brown tan and the black hair, that's him."

Monique looked at the field and found him, he was number 8 and at that time he just scored a goal. Then she said, "looks like Jax is a good athlete, and is pretty hansom too, mind introducing me?"

"You still going for the handsome guy, why not go for the geek like Kim did with me, and I know two perfect candidates, one my actual room mate Eddy Pulitzer, who over their is watching the game to for the newspaper club, or my other bath roommate Billy Phograped who over there is taking photos for the newspaper club."

He pointed to Eddy, who was taking note will watching the game and Billy, who was taking pictures. Billy looked Asian, which he is a decedent from and not a phonier which Ron had to beet into his head to remember, because he affined the guy by thinking he was a former, Billy had glasses on, a green t-shirt and brown cargo pants. Eddy today was wearing a yellow shirt with light brown shorts. Monique eyed them both and said, "Their pretty average looking, not exactly my type, not like that Jax boy he just screams to look at."

"Ah you see there in lies the flaw of getting the boyfriend young grasshopper."

"Say what?"

"I'm saying that is no way to go about getting a good boyfriend," Ron said and continued explaining, "take Kim for example, she always went for the pretty boys how had some kind of edge, then she found out the one for hear was me, the geeky boy how is hardly noticeable but fateful through and through, now that is the way to go."

"I hardly call being a mascot, a football player, saver of the world and the true user of the mystical monkey power that comes with great powers and killer moves unnoticeable, and also you and Kim go way back so of curse you gays a tight like glue and always have each others back."

"Well if you but it that, but still I did all that stuff because of Kim who pushed me to be better, I'm sure if you did the same thing he will turn out to be a great guy."

"Yeah sure and all I need to do is to become a teen crime fighter that goes on crazed missions that pushes people to their limits." Monique said sarcastically.

"Yeah good point, just being a fashion designer manager doesn't scream for getting people to their edge." Ron said with less energy.

"Hold on a sec Mr. Matchmaker I can do pretty extreme stuff, hick why you gone I did go on one those extreme mission, and I did some pretty fantastic moves show using my designing skills of a way to fight and I did pretty so I think I can push anybody to their limit, in fact I can so you how extreme I can be by going on the next mission."

"Great just what I wanted to hear, we can bring along Bill, Eddy and even Jax and will see which one is the better match." Ron said excitedly, like this is what he was expecting this to happen. Monique noticed that got angry and said, "O it's on."

-Latter after the game in at Buneo Nacho-

Kim, Ron and Monique wear all at a table. Ron and Monique wear looking at Kim waiting for a response to a question they just asked, then Kim said, "So Ron, Monique you to not only want to include yourselves in my missions, which uslaly has up to three people per usual, but to bring along three guy's to find out which one is the best match four Monique?"

"Ah ha."

"Guy's my missions is not some dating game, sure I brought Ron along and he became a my boyfriend and inessential to the team and instead of being just my missions it become our missions, but for that to happen again between two different people, excuse me I meant four people, since you want three boys and Monique to come along and for them to find the best match, not going to happen."

"But KP we managed to get the power of love on our mission, why not make happen for someone else."

"Since when have you become the match maker Ron?'

"What can I say I got love on my side and I can't help but to spread it, I got the love fever going on, besides we once had the whole Possible family one time, and don't forget we had all of team go, and we also had um I can't think of all the times we had more then three people but you get what I'm saying don't you KP"

"Fine will bring them along, but I not doing it again, I don't want our mission to become some kind of love cruse for the singles out their."

Then Ron and Monique hi fived each other and Ron started saying "Now that we got the answer we wanted.." and Monique u ever finished his sentence with, "..all we have to now is to get my perfect match and hears to me getting the hunk and wining the bet."

"And hears to you getting the geeks and for me to win the bet that of which we have made."

Then Ron of the get Billy and Eddy will Monique went of to get Jax. Kim looked at them both they ran of and said, "this is going to be a long day."

-=In a under sea lap=-

A women Scientist was studying a new rock, with the help of one of the biggest and hightechest computer you ever saw, with a computer screen in the with a space to the right were you can stand and have a red laser point at the rock and study the components that make it up, and store in a mainframe the looks big enough for a who fast o sorted knowledge it was called The Collage of Knowledge. The Scientist was working quietly and diligently in the lap when she heard a explosion out side. She quickly ran to the door to the lap and open it to a vast room wear you can look up and she the ocean, this room was built for the people who lived there to eat and go form one room to the other, it also held the submarine and a docking bay for people to go out into the water. But the doctor did not see the usale people in lap cotes were running left and right from what to be a Scottish man hitting exploding golf balls, and you can tell this was not your ordinary golfer, it was none other then Duff Killigan. The Scientist summoning up all her strength and went the man and said, "What are you doing hear this is a highly classified area, what you doing is barging into a government lap and terrorizing it's people, what gives you the right to do these things."

Then Duff said, "What gives the right lass, why being the greatest golfer there is and having no wear to golf gives to golf, but I's have an idea I said myself, why not have underwater golf, find laps that are under water and turn them to my own personal golf course, and only one person allowed in is me."

"You're mad."

"No lass I's am a genius, now get of my new hole number one."

Then he throws down a golf ball and hit it at her, knowing what it would do to her she run to the submarine like the rest of the scientist."

Soon all the scientist were gone and Duff said, "Now to start making this place a lot greener." Then he went to work throwing down grass seeds, and he bout water over them and soon it spread ever wear, since this grass was super grass that grew at a accelerated rate.

-+=with Ron=+-

Ron was going to his dorm room in hopes of finding Bill and Eddy their, then he took Rufus out of his pocket and said to him, "So buddy have any ideas on getting them to go on a mission without tell them that I'm trying to set them up on a date?"

Then squeaked and cheated and mimicked writing then mimicked taking a photo and saying, "cheese." Then Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, get them with their interest, get Eddy to cum along with Kim and right about or local college hero and get Billy to take the pictures, that's perfect Rufus, know to find them." Then Ron when into his dorm room to look for them

-+=with Monique out in a filed were people prickets sport events=+-

She was eying Jax, who was throwing a javelin and seeing how far it went, wondering on how to approach him and ask him to go on a mission and said to her self, "come on girl asking a guy out is easy you done it before, minus the fact that you want take him on a dangers hi action adventure to parts unknown, but basely the same thing right?"

Monique breathed in and out to get her never strait and went Jax and said, "Hi I'm Monique, I believe you know Ron he is a friend of mind and told me that you do sports, I like watching sports, especially wrestling."

"Really, I was wondering on wither or not to get into the wrestling at school, but I have to work it out with my schedule and I don't now if I'm strong enough to know some big appoint down."

Monique at that moment saw her opportunity and went for it. "I know the best way to test your strength, you can come with me and Kim on one her adventures, she usually always has bades to fight and that is the best to test out your strength."

"Really, you don't think she would mind if I come along?"

"No she won't mind at all."

Then they walked of to see Kim

-+=with Kim at Buneo Nacho=+-

Kim was still sitting at Buneo Nacho waiting for Monique and Ron, not knowing when they will be back, or for that matter wear to meet them again once they get everybody. Then all of a sudden Ron sowed up will Billy and Eddy and said "ok Kim I tolled Bill and Eddy hear that they can come on our next mission for the college newspaper, Bill will take the notes and Eddy hear will take photos, so come on Kim can they come along?" Ron then winked signaling Kim to play along. Kim sighed and said, "Yes the can come along."

Then Monique came with Jax, towing him along way and said to Kim, "Hey Kim, Jax hear wanted to know if he can come along on the next mission to try out his wrestling skills on some bad guys, so can he pleas?" then Monique put on a big smile, hopping that Kim would play along, and Kim said, "Why not, the more the merrier?" Then Kim smiled a half hearted smile. The kimmunicator peeped to break the eerie silence around the food court. Kim quickly answered, thanking Wade for the nice ice breaker and said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim I got a call from our old friend.." then passed and looked behind her and saw all the people he never saw before and, "what's with all the people paying attention?"

"Long story, just know that they are coming along."

"Ok, well I got a call from are old friend Brattice, saying that an mad golfer turned her under see lab into some golf curse, and you know what that means."

"Duff Killigan is at it again, is he still in the lap."

"No my reading indicate that he left, but I was able to trace a golf shaped submarine leafing the lap heading towered another lap, I think with your car at rocket speed I think you can beat him to it."

"I'm on it." Then Kim was going to the car then looked back at every body and started a head count, "ok theirs Ron one, Monique two, Jax three, Billy four, and Eddy makes five, ok that means Ron and me in the front and three in the back so how exactly our we going to fit in the car?"

Then Ron said, "Um I don't know Kim."

Then Kim turned on he kimmunicator and said, "Um Wade scratch the getting there before Killigan, my car want fit that many people, can you get a ride for six people?"

"Let's see, Brattice wouldn't mind giving you and your friends a ride in her sub as long as you stop 'the mad golfer' she said."

"That solves the underwater sitch, but getting to the water is going to be a prop, we may be in California but we are no wear near the ocean."

"Right, I call in another favor, got a hit, your old friend Beretta wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Then it's the real official mission time now, right Kim?" Said Ron

"Yes let's go."

Then Kim and the rest of the gang went out side to wait.

_==latter at the ducking bay+==-

"Thanks again for the ride to the sea side, Mr. Hindersin." Said Kim

"It's the less I could do after you helped us find that flocking geese that we lost site of will tracking." Said Mr. Hindersin

"Sitting up a parameter for a coroneted search party, in the Bermuda Triangle during a storm was no big, once you've bean pixie scout like I have."

"I sill think it was a bad idea to go to the Bermuda Triangle during a storm, strange things happen in Bermuda during a storm."

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you the Bermuda Triangle is a safe place, even during a storm, a light storm not a hurricane type storm mind you, but still a safe place, nothing eerie or strange ever happens their, we been their before."

"But not during a storm, things always seem to disappear in the Bermuda Triangle during a storm."

"Ok whatever Ron lets get in the submarine everybody."

She when to the hatch and got in and son Ron fowled, then Monique, followed by Jax, Then Billy, and final Eddy was the last one to inter."

Kim went up to Brattice and said, "Thanks for giving me and my friends a ride to find Duff Killigan."

"I don't care if you bring along a whole entire Circus with you, as long as you get that mad Golfer for me."

"Right we will," then Kim toke out her kimmunicator and said to Wade, "Wade can you tell wear Killigan is heeded now?"

"Sure Kim, based on his speed and angel and the speed of the sub your using you should find at the Sharp secret under see lap, he will get their first but hopefully you stop his plan to turn it into a golf curse."

"I'm on my way."

-=latter in the sup near the lap-=

"So how long have you known Kim Possible?" asked Billy Notes.

"Since she helped plug my underwater sea dome."

Then a flash went of as Eddy Phographed toke another picture of her, then he went over to a window and snapped another shout of some fish outside."

Then Billy continued his questioning, "So how would rate Kim's performance from 1 being pore to 10 being perfect?"

Then Brattice scourged over to Kim and whispered, "Those two are more annoying then your friend that you brought over last time."

"You mean Ron."

"Was that his name?"

"You know he's right hear right, the blonde that's now my boyfriend and you don't even regencies him."

"O I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend."

"It's ok I just get tweaked when people forget his name, it use to not bother me, but now that he is my boyfriend I would like if people to at least regencies him."

"Right I will remember next time I swear." Said Brattice then she saw the underwater lab and. "wear hear," then in a whisper, "thank all that is science that wear hear I fell like a sardine tramped in a sauna."

_=in the underwater lap=_

Duff Killigan was causing havoc every wear, and then he started to drop his seeds then putting water over the grass seeds to make them grow faster and make the place into a golf course.

Then he said "With me new underwater golf curse I will be hard for any authority figure to stop, heck not even…."

"Kim Possible." Kim finished for Duff.

Then Duff looked over to see who he knew was their and he was right Kim Possible was their and her sidekick type boyfriend and a bunch of other people he did not know.

"Ah a see that you of found me Kim and you brought a lot of your friends with you, what is it field tripe day with Kim Possible at your school."

"Long story just know that I, and um a bunch of my class mates are going to bring you down."

"I like to see them try, but with me super grass with me it would be hard to catch, o and don't think that dandy line trick will work out this time, I perfected the formula and maid sure that they would not come out this time, so try and stop me Kim."

"Before we start fighting, I want to know how you got the formula for the super grass again."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"O I will find out once capture you, ok ever one stay near the sup and be carful of the super grass wants it's get you, you won't be able to come out."

"But Kim what about Jax, he came hear to learn how to fight," said Monique

"And Eddy and Bill need to be close to the action to get good shots and an accurate account of what you're doing." Said Ron.

"Fine they can keep close, as long as the don't hinder the mission, Jax you go left and I got right." Said Kim.  
"Got it Kim." Said Jax

"Then let's go." Said Kim and the she started running right at an angel to get at duff and Jax was doing the same, Billy and Eddy wear walking to toward the action trying to find the best place to analyze it and Eddy wanted the perfect shoot. Duff was ready he pored the water in for spots to head towards ever body, of curse Kim got out of the way, and so did Jax, but Eddy and Billy were quickly snagged and Duff said, "that's two down, but I got to get the ruff players out of the game too."

Then he threw down some golf balls and got his golf club out and started to hit the balls in balls in both direction, of curse Kim new to avoid them but Jax didn't know they would explode so one hit him and knocked him out and then their was Kim and Duff said "She's going to the hard one to get, hay lass I got two off your friends trapped in my grass and if you don't want me to hit my extra explosive golf ball," he toke out a golf ball with a red mark on it then continued, "you better stay back and I don't think you would be able to stop the golf ball in time being all the way over their so if you stay their and kindly let me get to my sub I would be happy to let you get your friends out." Then Kim stopped trying to stop Duff and Duff said, "That's right lass back up no sudden movements, I guess I go/t to go find another under sea lab to turn into a golf curse, she you latter Kim Possible." During his speech he backed up to his sub got in and closed the top and started to submerge, when Kim finally so him go see relaxed and excelled and looked at the unconscious Jax and then to Billy and Eddy how were trapped in the grass and said, "will that could of gone better," then looked and her Kimmunicator to see what time it is and said, "ha it's getting close for my business class to start, better wake up Jax and get Billy a Eddy out before so we can leave."

-=latter in Kim's business class=-

Mr. Barken was walking up and down the class and started to talk, "alright people talk about the weakness of a business and how you can turn them into a strength, you see sometimes a business get bad equipment or a employ that don't work the will with the company, but you can't stand around a weep about you got to ether find a better use for the equipment of find a better possession for the employ, in a business you got to be able to find the strength of an employ and use it to your advantage, find what's he best at and try to make money off of it, they do the same thing for equipment ether the repair it or find an new use for it, I can go on about things that don't go right for a business and things they have to do to make right, lets continue…" by this time Kim stopped listing she already coming up with a idea for how to beat Duff the next time the meet.

-=after class Kim called everybody and got them together at Buneo Nacho=-

Kim had all them together in a line and said, "look I know you all fell bad for missing up my mission but it's ok, it happens every once in a will, but I got a plan and I will all of your help, so gather around and listen up case this one will be a one will rock your world." Kim got them to huddle up like they were a foot ball team and stated whispering the game plane to them.

-=latter at another under see lab=-

Duff was walking around in the underwater lab putting down super grass seeds then sprinkling them with water to make the grew and he was humming song when he heard a voice say, "Duff you want be appall to stop me this time." Duff looked up to see that Kim was hanging on one of the latches above him and then Duff said, "oh and how do you suspect to bet me way up there, I can see that my supper grass can't get to you up there but how do you suspect to get to me?"

"Oh you'll see." Kim said then she took out her hair dryer that shout out her grappling gun and swung to a door and closed it behind her.

"Oh now you're hiding behind a door, will that will not keep me for long." Then he went to the door and blow it open with one of his golf clubs, when the smoke cleared he saw Eddy how quickly used his camera to make a flash that temporally blinded duff. Through the eyes of Duff we can only see only spots and Duff said, "oh you temporally blinded me but that went get ride of my eye sight so easily."

"No but these will."

Then Duff looked over to the blub that soon cleared out and say that it was Billy with pencils in both hands, which he quickly poked in is I which cased him pain and to wobble around and that's were Jax came in and grabbed Duff around the center then he jumped backwards to hit Duffs head on the ground. Duff got up butt his head was really acing and he can barley see anything and he said, "I got to get out of hear quickly." Then he started to run in the direction he hoped was his sub but Ron and Monique carrying a pole between them ran the pole right into Duff which knocked him out.

Then Kim came out of the door that Eddy was in and said, "Will done guy's we got are man."

And Monique said "We certainly did." Then she grabbed Jax and said, "you wana go at some time."

"Sure I would love to Monique and you can so me all those wrestling moves you know." Said Jax

"O you're going to learn them all baby cakes." Said Monique

"Oh man and I Really wanted her to see the great qualities in Eddy and Billy." Said Ron

"Ron not everybody going to end up like you and me, Monique is going to with what see likes and just because she say the possibility of Eddy and Billy doesn't mean she would instantly fall in love with him, know never ever do this to me again got it." Said Kim in a angry tune.

"Right got it." Said Ron shakily.

Then Billy and Eddy came up and Billy said, "Thanks for letting us come along this will be great for the school news paper."

"yeah and I got some great shouts to go with it."

"No big, let me get you guys a ride back, me and Ron are going to stay a will."

"Ok." Said Billy

"See you soon." Said Eddy then they left

-=latter when the authority arrived and started to clean up Duff's miss=-

Kim and Ron stoked around to make sure everything ok, Will the rest were given a ride back home, one of the police went up to Kim and said, "We found just about all the equipment Duff destroyed or took but we can't seem to find The Collage of Knowledge which was the first thing Duff stole."

"Let me handle him." Kim said and went up to Duff how was now tied up with puffy eyes that was cased by the pencils and said, "All right Killigan wear is The Collage of Knowledge?"

"You will never get me to talk never."

"Oh will see about that." Then Kim tuck out when of his golf clubs and said, "if you don't talk I will break this golf club."

"You don't have the guts." Said Duff.

"O yes I do." Then she bent the golf club with her nee until you heard it snap which see did so Duff would know that she in fact break it then she brought out another one, "now talk or I will break this one too."

"All right , all right just don't break any more of me clubs, I gave I to Stan Perfects, that's all he wanted for the payment for the new improved supper seeds and the location for the map." Said Duff,

"Did he say what he wanted with The Collage of Knowledge or how he got the formula?"

"He didn't tell me why he wanted it he just said to get it for him, as for the formula he said he got it from searching through your mind, whatever that means, he even said he found the location of the labs thanks to her mind."

"I get the lab part but how did he get the formula from me, I don't remember it?"

"That's the way the mind works lass, even if you don't recall it if you get a glimbes of something it stay's with yah forever, all Stan had to do is retrieve it."

Then Kim looked at Ron and said, "you no what that means, that this is all my fault." Kim started crying, and Ron said, "No Kim it's not your fault that you know these things, it's Stan's fault for rotting around you mind and get that information to use for evil.

Kim started to cheer up, "You're right Ron, and whatever he uses in mind to do bad stuff I will be their to stop him, the only question I got know is what does Stan want with The Collage of Knowledge?"

-=the end=-

What does Stan want? I guess you have to read and find out


	8. The beter Kim?

Hey every body before I get this story started let me do the usual, I do not own Kim Possible Disney owns Kim Possible, also I like to disclose a few facts, there are exceptions to the no grown up cartoon charters in Disney lines of rules, example, Aladdin the cartoon, Tarzan the cartoon, Buzz lighter of star command the cartoon, why were these allowed, will do they were major movies and Disney wanted to get all the money the can get at of them by making them a cartoon, why don't they break their role for Kim Possible like they did for these stars, will she, in their eyes, is not as popular as Tarzan, Toy Story, or Aladdin, and you know what I think their dumb.

====-kpkpkp-=====

It a usual day in Business Class, Kim was extra attentive to what Mr. Barkken was saying and Ron kept fazing in and out and has no worries

because Kim always has his back and will always keep him informed. Then the time for class to be over came close and Mr. Barkken said, "Alright

before you all leaf I want to remind you all that next class I want your paper on similar products and camping by the begging of the class, which

give you to the day after tomorrow to spouse up anything or add anything to your paper, now good day."

Then Ron woke up on that and turned to Kim and said, "What report?"

"Ron I reminded you a like a million times to do it don't you remember?" Kim said.

"Um.." said Ron.

-Flash back to a river in the jungle and Kim and Ron were on Jets-

"Ron, don't forget that when we back that you have to start on that report." Kim said

"Right Kim I'm sure to remember." Said Ron then zigged and zagged to show off his enthusiasm,

-will Ron was playing a game against Rufus on the TV-

There was a ring and Ron found out it came from his pocket, then took out his cell phne and answered it."

"Hello." Ron said

"Ron I wanted to call and reminded you about the paper we have to do." Kim said.

"Don't worrier I'm on it KP." Said Ron then he hang up the phone and continued playing.

-in a fancy restraint Ron and Kim on a date-

Kim was in hear blue dress and Ron was in his black tux a d red tie and was eating his massed potatoes when Kim said, "oh this date is great

Ron, but when we get back I will finalize me report, how about how's the report going for you?"

"It's going great KP om, I got that report in the pocket om." Ron said with a mouth full of potatoes.

====end of flashbacks====

"Um, right know that I think of it I sort of remember you telling me." Ron said will they were walking out of the class

"ha Ron, wear in college know you have to keep up with paper work, this is why I didn't sign us up to any English classes this semester, but just

because we don't have English classes doesn't mean we don't have to write reports, just about every subject got writing in it, especially

business, I looked ahead in the book and lots of business have to right reports on projects their doing all the time and you got to do it fast, ha do

you even remember what we are supposed to right about?" asked Kim.

"Um no." said Ron.

"It's about companies how have a product with a rival that has a similar product, but say's it's better, like Coke and Pepsi, Pepsi say's their better

then Coke but they didn't change the formula much but some people prefer Pepsi over Coke, Know the advertisement is to pretend you're the

original trying to beet the new and improved version and get your costumers back, that's basically it write out what you would do, what type of

advertisement or publicity stunts and all that to get your costumes back, and no you can not use the ideas I have you have to come up with your

own, Ron."

"Wow that's a tricky one, something that's you but better, weird but I know what your talking about, kind of like comparing me and Erick." Said

Ron

"Oh Ron." Said Kim

"No don't get upset KP I got the girl and Erick got the melt thing going for him so I think I was the better man in the end, since you know Erick

wasn't a man, so does that count as me being the better man if Erick wasn't human, maybe he was the best synthadrone, but I gees that's were

the difference comes in." Ron pondered. Then Kim garbed Ron's face and turned it towards her and said, "Ron get this through your head, you

wear always better then Erick, always have always will be."

"But?" Said Ron.

"But nothing Ron." Then Kim kissed him and then ended the kiss and said to Ron.. "but that still doesn't leaf you of the hock for not doing your

homework."

"Ah man." Said Ron. Then the communicator went off and Kim answered is, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim I got this footage of a left for a adapter for this new technology that's supposed to generate a huge amount of energy, it seems that they

split the project apart, one lap would work on it's adaptation to anything and the other would work on the machine that supposed to be compact,

if the scientist theory is right it would keep building energy forever, so it would people to power up the world one day, and you know what that

means?" said Wade.

"Yeah, would be a big target to steal, I gees me and Ron should heed to the other lap to stop the other theft happens." Said Kim.

"Wait, this is hilly classified stuff, they didn't even want to contact you, the only reason they did is because of the video they sent me, and when I

say it I even could not believe what I saw."

"Was it Stan?" Kim asked.

"No weirder." Said Wade

"How weird?" asked Kim

"See for yourself." Then Wade started typing and turned the screen into the video from the lap, then a red light appeared in one of the air ducks

and a hole was cut throe it then a figure quickly jumped down then stud up and it was Kim, yes the person looked exactly like Kim, she went over

to were the adapter was and picked it up, then she took of a glove from her left hand and placed it on the table, then she reached up with the

same hand and plucked at her hair then put a single strand on that table then she put back on her glove then flipped backswords till she was

under the hole again, then she jumped into the air duct and was gone. After seeing this Kim said, "Who was that, it can't possible be Camiloine,

because she would not of left finger prints or a hair sample for the lap to camper me too it."

"That's what they wanted me to do, they wanted answers so they sent me the fingerprints and hair sample, the fingerprints were defiantly

deferent, and the hair sample was close to your DNA but their was a hint of alteration in it, what the alteration does I don't know but I know one

thing and that is she is your clone, and someone created her to steal the device and left enough evidence sowing that it was not you, I just don't

know why." Said Wade.

"I can think of a reason, the lap would have to send you the evidence to see if I had an alibi and I would be informed and I would go and stop

her, and I can only think of one person how might have the technology to create a clone and would want me to face her, and that's person is

Stan, I bet he set these hole thing up so I would have to fight my clone." Kim said.

"Wow, that makes since, well I will send you the location of the lap to you, and Kim do me a favor and wipe the floor with that clone of Stan's." said Wade

"Consider the floor wiped Wade." Said Kim

"Alright mission time." Said Ron.

"O no your not of the hook that easy go get your notebook and pencil and I will pick you up on the way their." Said Kim.

"Ah man." Said Ron.

-latter in a lab somewhere—

A red light was glowing in one of the air ducts and soon a hole was cut and then a girl jumped down it looked like Kim, but if you look closely at

her face you see that it was emotionless, which only meant that it was not the real Kim but the clone. She was just standing their, motionless as if

she was waiting for someone. Then a voice spook out and Said, "Hey could it be that your waiting for me?" then out of the shadows came Kim,

followed, by Ron how was quickly scribbling on a notebook and he said, "Hey Kim's clone do you happen to know how to spell duplicate?" Kim's

clone just stood their, still not moving. Then Kim said, "I don't think she going to answer you question anytime soon, Ron." Then Kim's quickly took

out her laser pen and pointed it at Ron and fired it, Kim quickly pushed Ron out of the way, and quickly moved also to avoid another shout from

the lipstick laser that the clone Kim had on her. She kept aiming and firing at Kim and Kim just kept avoiding it, then Kim's clone changed her

tactics and started firing at Ron. Kim saw this and took out her other lipstick that was used to shout out her jell like sticky substance that was

colored pink. She shout it at the clones right hand that held the laser lipstick, the clone saw this and with quick reflexes she picked up the hair

dryer that's used as her grappling gun with her left hand and shout it at Kim's right, will doing that she lowered her right arm out of the way of the

pink sticky substance, the grappling gun robe succeeded in wrapping around Kim's leg and the clone quickly tugged on the rube to make Kim fall

and succeeded. The clone quickly ran to wear Kim was to tie her up but Kim got up and started to fight her. Kim punched at her clone with her

right hand, she avoided and used the rope to tie around her right hand, and then she kneed Kim's stomach to knock the air out of her, which

made her stretch out her left arm, which lead the clone to tie around her left hand then she pulled to bring the hands together then tied them

together and then she swiped Kim's foot and then tied her feet together then she put her foot on Kim's back then pulled on the rope that hand

her hands together that brought them and then pulled on the rope that hand her feet then put the hands and feet together and tied them

together, know that she knew she was secured she had all the ropes in one hand and with one foot on Kim the clone new she would not be able

to move sow, she reached into Kim's pockets and started taking out her gadgets one by one and stopped on them with her free foot to break

them. Ron watched as the clone took out the last gadget, which was the lip-gloss that was nock out gas. Ron quickly took out Rufus and said, "it's

go time little body, it's up to us to untie Kim, you ready?" and Rufus said, "ready." Then Ron got Rufus in a throwing position and said, "lock and

lode little body," then Rufus put on little goggles and gave Ron the thumps up so Ron would know it was ok to through him now, so Ron through

Rufus towards the ropes holding Kim. Then clone see's Rufus and catches him with her free hand, thinking quickly Rufus bites at the clone's hand

which made her let go and then he dropped to the rope and started chomping on it to free Kim. The clone tried grapping at him, but it was to

late, Kim broke through the weekend ropes and then did a backgrounds jumping kick and hit the clone right in her face, since she had one hand

holding the rope and the other trying to grape Rufus she had no time to block the kick. The clone slowly got up and turned to face Kim, Kim got in

her ready stance to fight, suddenly the clones facile features changed to a look of pure anger, the clone quickly attacked viciously at Kim, she did a

roundhouse house kick, followed by a backwards roundhouse, followed by and ax kick, then flow by a jape from her right fist followed by her left,

then she turned and with her waist to do a backwards fist, followed by elbowing Kim's stomach, then she stepped with left leg to cross her right

then she pushed forward with her left leg and did a push kick with her right to make on powerful kick that hit Kim fare. Kim got up and tried to

catch her breath after that onslaught of attack after attack, but she cold not because her clone quickly closed the gape between them and

continued again. Ron tried to grape the clone with to help can Kim, but the clone quickly jumped out of his way griped his left then twisted and

turned to create momentum so she can through Ron far away. Kim jumped at the clone after she through Ron and managed to get on top of her,

will she was their she got a close look at her neck and saw that she had a mind control chip on her nick and a modulator chip on her nick, and she

saw that it was site on anger. The clone rolled to the right to get Kim off and tried grapping at her right leg, but Kim quickly jumped of the clone

and turned on her kimmunicator and said, "Wade I just noticed something, about the clone…" but before she could go any further the clone

jumped up and grasped her right arm were the kimmunictor was strapped and pushed with all her body wait at the arm toward the grand to

smash the kimmunictor, and she succeeded. Kim pushed her off her right arm and got up ready to fight again, the Kim clone got up and turned on

her own kimmunictor strapped on her right wrist and spoke for the first time by saying, "Wade sorry I got cut off the clone really good, anyway

what I was about to say is that she or it has a mind control chip on her neck and a modulator chip on her neck, is their any way to fire them so

that they won't help, her because I think the only reason she could have an edge on me is because she has those two chips on her neck." then

Wade said, "Hume that's interesting I could look up on Dr. Bortel computer and find out any weakens and fax them to you" then the clone said,

"pleas and thank you," then Kim said, "Wade wait it's a trick, it's a trick, she's the clone and if you fax that information to her I would probably

have a hard time disarming the chips myself," then the clone said, "No I am the real Kim, Wade the clone just trying to stop you for giving me that

information to stop her." Then Kim said, "No Wade it's me, Ron and Rufus, confirm, that's it me Ron tell wade it's really me." Ron was about the

speak but the clone jumped over to him and Rufus and took out her own lip gloss that was knock out gas, opened it and made Ron and Rufus go

to sleep and said, "Wade, after clone said for Ron to talk she knocked him out so that you would be more confused."

"No I didn't you did and you're the clone."

"No you're the clone, Wade you have to believe me she has her own kimmunicator that she might us to hack into the computer, so you have to

work fast and give me the information then delete it from your hard drive so she can't use it." Then Wade started typing and said, "Your right

someone with your exact frequency is trying to hack into the system."

"That's her you got to stop it and give the information now."

Then Wade did some more typing and said, "Ok its done all the information about the chips is in your kimmunicator and I just erase all the data from my computer."

"You rock Wade." Then she got ready to rush at Kim but a voice out form one of the doors said, "Stop I think you proven to Kim that you're more

then enough of a challenge to her." Then all the power in the lap just went out and after awhile the emergency power kicked in and the lights

were back on. The person how spoke come out the door with the other half of the device in his hand, and it was of curse Stan Perfects.

"Hello Kim I hope you liked my little demonstration that my clone performance for you, I thing of giving her a A+ for apple to knock out your boyfriend and fool Wade, now that was a great accomplishment don't you think." Stan said.

"She's pretty good, but why did you give her a mind control chip, since she's your clone wouldn't she agree to everything you say?"

"She's no ordinary clone, I gave her all your thoughts, feelings and your memory up to the point were I took it from your mind, she basically she is

you, with a few modification, but she would not do anything I told her so I gave her both the chips so she can listen to my commands and have

emotions based on those commands, you see as soon as I saw that she was losing I turned on the modulator and set it to anger to give her a edge and it worked aren't I brilliant." Stan said

"So all I got to do is shout the chips down and you won't have your lap dog any more." Kim said.

"Good luck with that she now knows all the flaws and weakness of the chip, it will be pretty hard to shout them down, apically now that you don't

have any of your gadgets, wow look at the time I got to be going but I'll leave my clone to finish you off good luck you'll need it." Then Stan took

out his pole that shout out some rope that hooked the hole in the air duck and lifted him up to it, then he got in and was gone. After he left Kim

turned to her clone ready for the fight of her live. The clone did and jump backwards kick towards Kim and Kim blocked it but just like last time the

clone did not stop she went from that backwards kick to other, then a jump push kick, then an ax kick, and so on so forth and Kim was easily

being beaten into a corner. Kim had to think fast or else she would lose, she looked around and saw a generator, and thought that was her best

bet, but it won't be easy knocking the clone into it, so she said her thoughts out loud, " I guess we both are in for a major sock aren't we." The

Clone jumped at her but Kim did a backwards jump to get behind the clone then she tackled her and started heading towards the generator as

fast as she can so the clone won't get a change to escape, then she hit it and the clone and Kim got a major shock, but the chips on the clones neck were fried which was Kim was hopping for and she put on a smile before they both passed out.

-latter in a room-

Kim woke up and looked around she was in the hospital and The she saw Ron and he said, "Wow Kim, you were really out of it, what were you thinking electrocuting yourself."

"It was the only way I could think of beating her, and I did before I passed out I show the chips fry, now she isn't under Stan's control, by the way wear is she?" Kim asked.

"Right next to you, hear let me move the curtains." Then Ron moved he curtains that usually separate patents and their was clone right next to her and Kim asked "Is she ok?

"Well Wade said since the chips were on her neck she well be out of it for some time, but I believe it would be today because he said the same thing about you and hear are awake and ready for the morning."

"what do you mean the moring."

"When I woke up I saw you unconces and brought you to the hospitable and you slept tell today, which is Tuesday, and it only ten so we could still make it to science class."

"That's good I gees I better get ready for class, you too Ron and don't forget about the paper." Kim said.

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Ron said.

"Good, who's going to look after the clone?" Kim asked.

"I'll leaf Rufus to watch over her." Ron said and took Rufus out of his pocket and said, "You ready for guard duty little buddy." Then Rufus saluted and said, "Ready."

"I gees that will be ok for now, lets go Ron, before were to late for class." Kim said.

-latter that day in the hospital-

The clone of Kim slowly woke up and looked around and see's Rufus walking the desk back and forth waiting for her to wake up, she smiled then

grabbed Rufus and said, "thanks for looking after me Rufus as a reword I will destroy you last." Then she started squeezing him tell he passed out

and dropped him. Then she used the hospital device to page a nurse to come. A nurse soon came in and said, "a Miss. Possible, I'm sorry they did

not give me your first name they just said that you are a Possible." Then the Clone looked at her and said, "I no longer a Possible," then see looked up and down the nurse and continued "your about the same size for me, I gees it will be a start."

"Excuse me?" said the nurse before the clone did a flying round house kick to her head and knocked he out then she dragged her into the

bathroom and closed the door a few minuets latter the clone came out dressed as a nurse and said to her self, "know to get some tools, a change

of close and a vehicle and I am of to destroy everybody who was in my way, and then anybody who can possibly threaten me." Then she walked

out of the room down the hall and out the hospital to do just that.

-Latter after Kim's and Ron's Astrology class-

Kim was walking down the hall with Ron when the kimunicator went off and she answered. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I got some bad news, there have been a stream of thefts one after the other at the mall, one was at the hardware store, one at Club Banana,

and one at the chain and rope store, but that's not the weird part I got the video of the criminal exciting the building and selling a motor cycle, you

got to see it." Said Wade, then he began typing to uplode the video. An the screen it sowed women on motor cycle just parking out side the mall

when someone in the inside kicked the door open, did a hand flip and backwards kicked the women off the cycle then quickly put on the helmet

and then took the black leather jacket off the women and put it on and took her gloves and also put them on then got on the bike and left. Kim

say this and said, "I didn't get a good look at the criminal, what so wired Wade?"

"Hear let me freeze frame the picture and get a close of the face and you will see what I say." Wade did some more typing and then a picture

came up showing the face of the thief and it was Kim or rather the clone since Kim been in class the hole time. "Ok so my clone is stealing stuff,

their two possibility one Stan lied about her being like me or two Stan still has some control over her." Said Kim.

"I don't it is the second obtain, because Stan probably of ordered her to come back or steal something more valuable or.." boom a crass outside

his room interrupted Wade and then his door was knocked down by a mortar cycle then the rider jumped of it and kicked Wade then took of her

helmet and it was the clone, see looked around and saw the screen was still on and went up to it and said, "Hi Kim your proubly wondering what

I'm up to or why I'm doing these things, well when Stan made me I was confused at first…"

-_flash back of Kim's clone will be in this_-

_When I woke up at first I still thought I was dreaming, I was in a cycler tube looking around wondering what do to next when I saw Stan and said, "What_

_ is this Stan I thought you were said you were going out of my head, I should of suspected that you were lying."_

"_I did keep my promise, but not to you I'm talking the real Kim." Stan said._

"_The real Kim, what are up to this time Stan?"_

"_Ha what am I up too, it's simple I created a clone and that clone is you."_

"_But, I can't be a clone I have all my thoughts my feelings, I can't be a clone."_

"_o but you are, you might not know the difference at first, but I encoded your DNA with the frequency of the attitudenater , I made you evil, ever viper of _

_your being is evil, their is no good in you, so matter how much you get shout with the attitudenater you won't change."_

"_But I don't fell different." Then clone said._

"_oh you well, but enough of way your hear, lets get started with me putting the mind control chip and the modeluator on your neck." Stan said._

"_Wait if you made my evil why don't I work with you, we can do great things together, why else make me evil," the clone said with a devils look on her face._

"_yeah right like I can trust you, I only made you evil just in case Kim gets the chips off her, man won't she be supersized with a evil clone running_

_ around, and the funny thing is she will need my help to stop you, because I am the only one that knows how." Stan said with and evil smile._

"_Come on evil clone, that's very original." The clone said with sarcasm._

"_Hey if you can't beat the classic and it's hard to come up with original ideas now in days, but that's besides the point, it's time to give you a little _

_information, you see your going to steal for me parts to a powerful conductor, which will have an a amble power for the machine I building." Stan said._

"_Your building something?" the clone asked._

"_Yes, not everything I steal will be sold, I building something that will grantee the freedom I dizzier, what I doings is all a big puzzle piece that will make _

_certain no one will stop me, not even you," then he looked at a watch on the wall and said, "way look at the time, ranting makes the day fly by, it's time_

_ for the knock out gas then chip time."_

_Then clone punched the tube and said, "I hate you."_

"_I know."_

_-End of flash back-_

"and that's the hole story, I'm your evil clone, and I going to get rid of all the best that were in are way in the past, and then anybody who is a

threat to me, and maybe on day I will figure out were Stan is and destroy him, but I gees I have to settle with the people we hate by know."

Then the clone toke a screwdriver out of her pocket and hit the computer to cut of the connection and now the screen was blank. Then Ron said,

"what are we going to do Kim, she's got Wade, and who knows how many gadgets he has at his house she going to take, it kind of looks grim

her Kim."

"There is only on thing we can do and that is to get in contact with Stan, she was right, he is the only one that knows how to stop her, why else

would he unleash her into the world unless he had a plan." Then Kim looked at the empty screen on her kimmunicator and said, "I don't know if

your listing or not Stan, but I bet you are, I need your help, pleas the clone got Wade and who knows who else she going to hurt, you have to

help me stop her." Then the screen changed to the face of Stan and he said, "Are you willing to follow my lead, and do what ever I say no

questions asked, of curse once we defeat her you can ask all the questions you want, but until then are you willing to follow my lead."

"If it saves my friends and stops her form harming anybody I am willing to do anything you say as long as I don't harm anybody." Kim said.

"Fine then meet me at this location I'm going to fax you and I will see you soon." Stan said right before the screen turned of some paper came out

of the kimmunicator. Then Kim looked at it to see were to go and started heading towered her car then Ron ran in front of her and said, "wait

your just going to let Stan take the lead, Kim he's evil and we can't trust him, what if he betrays us."

"We have to trust him, besides if this clone is going after the people she hates she will go after Stan, and I think he knows that, so he going for

me for help also, he just shows a funny way for asking help, so I let him lead because he has the plans, but he needs us for it to work, basically

he needs us and we need him, this his how some companies form a partnership Ron." Kim said as she when past Ron and continued towered her

car.

-Latter at the out skirts of Westburge city Kim's car stopped-

Kim got out of her car and Ron followed. Soon an aircraft came and it landed next to Kim's car, the door to it and out came Stan flow Jane, Stan

walked up to Kim and said, "you arrived on time good, about know your clone is at you house in Middleten using one of Wades gadgets to blast

the door to the super suit in your room, soon she will get wade to modify it, it well take some time but once it's done she will go to the people

who she must hates for always being in her way, that will of curse be Drakken and Shego, we should go now and sneak in and come out when

the time is right ok."

"Wait she going to get the super suit and you don't want to stop her?" Ron said.

"I said no questions and that even means you Stoppable, she may get the super suit, but I have one as well, and she might think the suit will give her an advantage but it well be her down fall, you'll see now come on lets get this party started." Said Stan.

-latter at Drakken liar-

Drakken was waving some movers who were handling some of his equipment and was talking to Shego, "it's a good thing that I got this

equipment from the government, I kind of glade I helped save the world now," she go was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine and said,

"yeah, yeah wobady do you get a special prize for saving the world, just tell me when I get something to do, I getting bored." As soon as she

finished that senench the lood boom came from the wall and created a hole right wear the old hole from Stan's entrench was, and Drakken said,

"O come on I just got that wall redone," then out of the wall came the clone dressed up in Kim's super suit with a laser gun strapped to her arm,

and said, "o I'm sorry remmide me to bay for the damage I caused, o and Shego your bored well I think your day is just about to get a little bet

more intrusting."

"Kim Possible, what are you doing her, I haven't tried taking over the world in days." Said Drakken.

"Yeah what's the deal princes, we been on the down low for awhile, what do you want form us." Shego said.

"I hear to destroy you both for all those times you got in my way." The clone said.

"You, you lie you're a good guy the Kim Possible I know would not hurt someone who isn't evil anymore." Drakken said with fear in his voice.

"But I'm not the Kim you know." Said the clone with a smug look on her face.

"What do you mean?" said Drakken.

"she means she is not the real Kim Possible" said a voice form the shadows and out of the shadows came Stan who was wearing a battle suit but

this one was black with gray stripes on his arms and legs and a gray belt to complete the look, then he contained talking, "the real Kim is right

hear," then pointed with his left thump to his left and Kim came out followed by Ron and Jane.

"So you really did ask Stan for help, it doesn't matter even with his help you won't stop me."

"Does anybody mind telling way there are two Kim Possibles?" asked Drakken

"Evil clone." Said Kim

"Really evil clone how original." Shego said sarcastically.

"So I've heard." Said Stan

"Enough I will destroy you all." Then the clone aimed the laser strapped on her arm at Shego and fired and the beam was colored red, Stan with

the ability of the suit ran fast and created a bubble to stop the blast from hitting Shego. The clone got angry and started charging at Stan firing

one shout after the other, of course Stan blocked them all and got to the clone and started to fight her. The clone did a round house kick, Stan

blocked and did and jumping backwards kick at the clone and she blocked, and then gave the one two at Stand, which he avoided, Then Stan did

a sweep with his legs at the clone's feet which she back flipped away from him, then she aimed the lazier at Shego and fired, then Stan raised his

arm and the super suit shot out a yellow collared beam that hit the beam of the clone's and they canceled each other out, then Stan said, "you

didn't think you're the only one with offensive capabilities, mine is built in my suit, why you had to strap on a laser to get yours, funny the real you

never wanted to be destructive, so the only way you could blast people is to strap on that lasses, to bad it's so ovaice when your going to shout

no matter how quickly you fire, I'll be quicker." Then the clone yelled and ran at Shego and Stan to her side, the clone did a roundhouse kick at

Shego who ovided it knowing the power of the suit, Stan punched at the clone but she blocked, but that gave an opening for Shego to charge up

a pig plasma and hit the clone which knocked her away. The clone got up and did a jump kick at Shego, but Stan back filliped over her and

grabbed her arms and landed on the grand and said, "You fool don't you she your anger is blinding you, every time you go after Shego it leaves

an opening for me or her to strike, it's over you lose."

"No I don't lose, if I can't get to Shego because of you the I just have to go through you." Said the clone, then she put all her wait into throwing

Stan over her shoulders and succeeded and then she pointed her lazier at him and pushed a button on tope, and it really started to charge, the

clone said, "I rigged this thing to use the power of my suit, no matter how powerful your force filled is won't matter, because with the combined

power of the lazar and the super suit your domed." Then she was about to fire when Stan took out his pole and shout out a rope and pulled Ron

right in front of him, the clones hand started shaking and Stan said, "What's the matter, weren't you just about to destroy me, o wait I got Ron

now, I wonder if that has to do with any thing with your hand shaking." The clone started to put her arm down the raised it again and fired at the

wall and blow it up and run to it and jumped out to a hover craft and flew away. Then Darrken said, "o come on anther wall, do you know how

many payments it will take to fix both." Then Stan the said, "the wall doesn't matter, for next time we won't be so lucky, Shego we need your

help, only together can we stop her."

"The wall doesn't matter, easy for you to say your not baying for the damages." Said Drakken

"If it's a clone of princes the yes, even defeating her clone will give me great satisfaction." Sheog said ingnoreing Drakken."

"good let's theirs two more people we need in are group to stop her, don't worry we have plenty of time, right now she's trying to figure out a

way to hold in her love for Ron so that next time he won't get in her way, come let's get a move on we have a compass to get to."

-Latter in Kim's room at Westburge College-

Jenifer was looked to Kim, Then to Stan, then to the see eyed the rest of the people in the room, Ron, Jane and Shego and said, "So you need my help to defeat an evil clone of Kim you say."

"Yes, we need all the help we can get, and I know what you can do, you can easily spare with Kim even in her supper suit, so will you help." Said Stan.

"Fine as long as it gets in the papers that Kim couldn't of stopped her clone without me." Jen said.

"It shall be done, Jane call the Senior Seiner Seiner and tell him were going to his island and tell him we will need his son's girlfriend Bonnie's help to set a trap for a certain clone."

-Latter on the island of Seiner-

On the island was a brunet sun bathing with sunglasses on and a pink bikini holding a mirror to focus the sunlight, it looked like it was Bonnie.

Then the clone dropped from the outer wall and started walking up to her cautiously, then aimed the lazier at her and said, "Bonnie?"

Then the girl took of her glasses and a wig and it was Jane and said, "nope but if you ask nicely I could leave the message," then she rolled off

the chair and pushed a button on it and the chair lunched at the clone and folded around her, the clone quickly powered up her shield to smash it

to pieces. Then someone out off the showdows did a flying kick at her but she grabbed the leg, it was Ron and now he was hanging upside down.

"He Kim what's up?" said Ron

"You know very well that I am not Kim Possible." Said the clone.

"Yeah I know, um can you let me go the blood kindufe rushing to my head and it's getting hard to talk to you." Said Ron, and the clone dropped

Ron but he quickly got up, since he used to being dropped on his head know and continued, "yeah I know you're the evil and all and I got one

thing to say" Ron passed for dramatic moment then said, "can you help me with my home work, since you evil and all I bet you won't mind if I

cheat to get ahead."

The clone then smiled and said, "Ah Ron you are so care free that's way I fell in love with you, but that all doesn't matter know I'm evil and that's that."

"It doesn't have to be that way, you can come with me and the real Kim, I bet Wade given time will find a way to turn you good, and you can start

of new maybe fall in love with a different guy, and help your sister Kim save the world, I bet that would be nice," then Ron held out his hand to

the clone, and she reached out and almost grabbed it but stopped and put her hand down and said, "I'm sorry Ron but I can't stop now, this

freedom I tasted taste to sweet, and don't call me Kim's sister, I maybe her clone but I am a completely different person for her, I'm also not the

clone I have a new name I will be called Min Destructible and no one will get in my way not even you." Then she aimed the lazier at Ron and fired

and there was smoke, when it cleared Stan was standing between her and Ron. Then Stan said, "Min Destructible really is that the best name

you could come up with."

"Yeah Min Destructible I sure can see how it will strike free into your foes." Said Bonnie as she walked up to Min, then Min looked over to her and

fired her lazier in anger, Bonnie did a front word flip and hit Min face with her feet and flipped backswords off of her and then took out a dive and

did a kick scan of Kim's battle suit and through the device over her head and Jen grabbed the device and said, "Yeah it doesn't sound that

menacing to me." Then she scanned Min with the device then Min shout her lazier at her, but Jen just folded her back all the way tell her hands

were touching the flout and the lazier blast just flew by her head then she lifted up her legs and now she was standing on her hands then she

lowered her legs and got in a standing position then she said, "hello I know gymnastics, or is your clone brain of yours defected." Then the clone

started running toward her, but was blasted away by a plasma fired by Shego, Jen threw the device over to Shego and she said, "Well Min

everybody voted and I think we all agree that your new name is stupid." Then Min got up and started running toward Shego, Shego lefted up the

device and scaned the shout before Min reached her, Min was about to hit her whine a foot hit her face and it was Kim Possible that gave her the

blow this time, Shego throw the device to Kim and she said, "You know with these odds I would say your better much lost." Min got up and said,

"Your making a fool out of me, no matter it's only a matter of time before I destroy you all, even with you all together you won't be able to stop

me, espicaly with the battle suit on my side, I know what your doing I won't give you a chance to find out it's weakness."

"Bring it on." Said Kim and she held out the device for Min to grape it.

"O no I'm not falling for that move again," said Min as she pressed the button on her suit to give her a full blast and fired, but Kim took out her

hair dryer and shout out her grappling gun and when up away form the blast and swung away from the rob and flipped over behind Min and

scanned her and said, "did you say something about not being fooled again?" then she through the device over to Stan, who pressed a few

buttons on it and said, "ok that was enough, as soon as we attach this device on her she will be immobilized, lets move people." Then Stan

charged toward Min and thought the device over her head, and did a round house kick at her, Min blocked it, Kim who was behind Min caught the

device and tried to place it on the suit, but Min moved out of the way and tried to grape it away from Kim, but Kim threw it between her feet and

Jen caught it and tired to put the device on Min, Min moved out of the way and did a push kick at Jen, Jen did a summersault to avoid it and throw

it to Rufus, Rufus sled on his belle and placed the device on Min foot and she was stopped. Then Min yelled, "this won't stop me forever once I in

jail I will think of a new plan to destroy you all, just give me a couple of day's of relaxing and planning and you will see me soon!"

"Do all villains have to rant like that?" Said Bonnie.

"It helps to relive the stress of work." Said Stan

"Well thank you Stan, Bonnie, Shego, and Jen I couldn't of done this with out you." Said Kim.

"Just make sure that gets in the paper." Said Jen

"Betting up any version of you always makes my day." Said Shego

"Yeah whatever, as you can keep her from me I well fell better." Said Bonnie.

"It was a pleaser Kim, just seeing what we can accede together is enough for me, but don't think this is over, your clone has no morel guide in her

book, next time you meet her you better be prepared for your, how do I say this, your better have in all way's, if only she had done a federal

crime, then she would have been looked away for sure and you wouldn't have to worry" said Stan.

"Kim doesn't have to be worried the classic will always bet the new and improved version, and that especially counts for Kim." Said Ron

"What's he talking about?" asked Stan

"Our project at school I think he finally found his motivation." Said Kim.

Stan was about to walk away, when Kim said, "wait before you go, what are you macking, what sort of freedom are you looking for."

Stan said with a wave of his hand indicating that he was leaving, "All in good time Kim, alll in good time."

-latter after Barkken Graded Ron's paper and was commenting-

"So you saying, that the best way for a company with the classic product to beet the new and improved version it to create a partnership with

other competitors and point out it flows to the world and also get them to help bust the up the new product by giving it a hand in marketing and

selling tactics, well done Stoppable well done A+."

"A BOO-YAH!" said Ron as he sowed his paper to Kim who said, "I still don't know how he does i

t." -The end-

I like to give a shout out to Burnt Out Souls who is my new beta reader and in a couple of days he said he would fix my first chapter and go from their, don't worry it will be the same chapters but with a few spelling changes and things added to make it more since so be prepared for a new and improved chapter one and beyond. i aslo changed the spacing do to some insiter frome a reivewer and added something i forgot to add in so i hope you enjoyed the new and improved chapter.


	9. The Shegot

.Hey, I've been gone for a while working on this chapter trying to make it work to what I want but also giving that Kim Possible feel, so I hope you like it.

-kpkpkpkpk-

In a Smarty Mart you could see people walking in and out when two people came in the door, one was Ron who was being pushed by the second person, Monique. Then Ron said "O do I have to?"

"Of course you have to Ron; you still want to take Kim on expensive dates don't you?" said Monique.

"Yeah, but getting a job in Westburge Smarty Mart will put a major cramp on my chillaxing plan for my first year of college," replied Ron.

"Ron I understand that you want to be out of football, but it would be good to have major cash in your hand, so you can fork over that money for your and Kim's relationship," said Monique.

"Kim will understand that I want to relax, I'm sure that we will be fine,"said Ron

"Look I did not come here all the way from Southbourg and drag your lazy butt all the way over to Smarty Mart just for you to say no to getting major cash to spend on your girlfriend, so you better go over to the major and tell him you want a job or I'll give you so much sass that you wouldn't be able to think strait," threatened Monique.

"No not the sass, anything but the sass, fine I guess I go ask for the job," said Ron.

"Good," said Mounique.

Then Ron went off to talk to talk to the manager to ask for a job

-Latter in Drakken lab on top of a cliff-

Drakken was busy working on something and he had a look of great concentration on his face, then Shego appeared out of nowhere behind him and said, "Hey Dr. D what are you doing working with only one light on?" Then Drakken fumbled with the screw driver and it dropped along with the screw. Then Drakken looked over to Shego and said "Shego don't sneak up on me like that, I am working on something very important, something that will pay for all the damages"

"I thought the government was helping you with everything, especially after you saved the world and stuff," said Shego.

"Well the charity ran out, they said that I should invent something that should benefit mankind, and then they will fund me again so I need no more distractions today."

As soon as he said that an explosion happened at the same spot where the hole was that Stan made then Stan walked in through the door and said "Hello Drakken, mind if I drop by?"

"Just one day, one day was that too much to ask," Drakken asked to no one in particular and then turned to Stan and walked over and continued "and you, I have a door you know, use it, you can't just destroy people's wall to enter all the time and…" Drakken passed and said, "you know I have done that to several people, you know I should write them a letter to apologize for the destruction of their property when they were just trying to work, it all makes since how they were always angry and frustrated when I came barging in, I should put that on my to do list."

"Enough with your 'to do list' we have some business to discus."

"You already stole everything I had, what is it that you want from me, my government stuff is easily attainable by someone like you, so if you are here to steal again, just get it over with, it will complete the bad day I have been having."

"Actually I'm here to give some of your stuff back and 6 million dollars for your expansions if you are willing to pay attention to what to say and to show I'm serious, boy's bring in the good doctor stuff."

Then a bunch of Stan's henchmen came in carrying some of Drakken's stuff, the brain swooping machine, some of the brain washing shampoo, and a bunch of other stuff that he took from Drakken and hand them laid out in the lair for Drakken to see.

"What's the catch, if you want me to do something then I am afraid that there is no deal I've been there and done that and I don't want to get caught by Kim Possible," said Drakken.

"It's not exactly you I want, it's the service of Shego, and I am willing to pay for that service, 3 million now and 3 million after, and I got to say turning away 6 million is not something you want to do lightly." said Stan.

*******NO MORE EDITING PAST HERE; CONTINUE HERE NOTE TO SELF ********

"What do you want from me, I now you can steel any you want, what possible reason you will spend 6 million on someone when you can do it for free." Said Shego

"What I'm after is very very top secret and I don't want the people I'm stealing from to know that I'm steeling from them" said Stan

"And exactly how is it that you are stealing from?" asked Shego

"Global Justice." said Stan

"Global Justice, are you made the very idea to steal from them is inconceivable!" Drakken screamed

"Maybe for somebody like you yes, but for somebody like me well I like to push my boundaries, and besides I have Shego to steal for me and I well make sure that your name and mine won't come up." Said Stan

"And how will you do that bray tell? Asked Drakken

"easy I tell Shego to say that someone hired to find and steal a certain protect from Global Justice and the only person how might figure out it's me is Kim Possible and by the time she convinces Global Justice to look at me will be too late, so Shego are you in." said Stan.  
"She's out." Answered Drakken  
"I'm in." said Shego

"What!" yelled Drakken

"… but Drakken getting paid not me I want some of that money to role my way." Said Shego.

"Shego I refuse you to go." Said Drakken

"How about 2 million just for you." Said Stan

"Make it four million." Said Shego

"Is anybody even listening to me" said Drakken

"It will be done, let's get this party started." Said Stan

"Wait come back." Said Drakken

But it was too late Stan went through the hole fallowed by Shego and went into his flying craft and left. Then Drakken looked as they went away and said, "well it looks like I going to get 6 million dollars, I hope this doesn't come back to me somehow, because I don't want to lose my states as a hero to the world, if that happens I will no longer get my funding from them, well now that I got more things and 3 million in my pockets I guess I can finish my work done faster."

Then Drakken back to working on his new invention that will help the world

-kpkpkpkp-

Kim, Ron and Monique were sitting at a table in Buneo Nacho, Kim and Monique were eating a salad will Ron was looking through a bunch of pamphlets, and Kim looked at him and said, "ok Ron what's wrong, you're sitting at a table and not eating nachos why?"

"Will win I tried to get a job at the Smarty Mart the manager said that at that Smarty Mart he prefer that all employee's to read a series of pamphlet that's called 'How to sell to anybody' which say's it will let you dove to the mind of anybody so you can sell it to him and I trying to finish it quick before Monique gives me the sassiness of the lifetime." Said Ron

"Monique did you threaten Ron so he can get a job at Smarty Mart?" asked Kim.

"Hey Ron was being too lazy and hey when it comes to my girl not being taken being taken on good dates then I put my foot down." Said Monique

"Thanks I guess, but I think this isn't pamphlet reading time Ron, it's socializing with your friends time so you can go ahead and put that pamphlets down." Said Kim

"Hu?" Said Ron will he was juggling the pamphlets he has.

"The pamphlets Ron stop juggling with them and put them down." Said Kim

"Sorry I'm just getting into the story it's like reading on how to get into the mind of anyone." Said Ron.

"Ron it's a bunch of pamphlets on how to get into the mind, it's say's it on the title so how can there be a story."Said Monique

"Are you ok Ron, you never get into something so educational?" asked Kim

"Kim, Kim, Kim, you no once I get into something I get into it even if it's a educational, besides I might be able to use this book to help with are missions. "Said Ron

"I don't know Ron I not much too much into analyzing my enemies, I'm more about finding out their plan and then stopping them."

"O come on with these babies I bet I can figure out anybody," Ron looked left and right then spotted someone just sitting down getting ready to eat, "look at that bet you a soda I can figure out what that wants."

"You're on." Said Monique

Then Monique and Ron shuck hand's will Kim shuck her head back and forth. Ron went up to the guy, pamphlets in hand and said "Hello ser how are you donning I was wondering if you would happen to b3e uh," Ron quickly looked for a sign for something to say and saw he did not have a hat," wanting a good hat ser, and find great prices at smarty mart."

"Beat it kid I'm eating." He said

"As I see sure you know you can find great quality food at Smarty Mart and it's affordable to." Said Ron

"O yeah, does it have fast food on the go?" he asked

"Uh no." said Ron

"Then I'm not interested." He said

Then Ron grabbed his plate and moved it toward himself and said, "come on man look past the fast meal and get some good quality food."

"No" he said then he pulled it back.

"Yes" Ron pulled it back.

"No" he pulled harder. Then they both struggled with it and Ron's hand slipped and the food splattered on the man's face. He glared at Ron and Ron backed up and said "I'll just be going now" and Ron whent back to the table.

"Smooth." Said Monique

"That's just proves that I have to look over the pamphlet carefully." Said Ron

Then the Kimmunicator started beeping and Kim answered, "What's the sitch Wade."

"There's been sighting of Shego in Atlantic City, she been hitting major villain bars asking for information." Said Wade

"I thought Drakken gave up the evil business I guess I was wrong." Said Kim

"I don't think Drakken is behind this, my latest surveillance of the place shows that he's been working on something to benefit mankind, although there was some interference a coble of day's ago." Said Wade

"I don't think Drakken would be able to block your video so let's give him the benefit of the doubt, as for Shego I'm on it." Said Kim

-Later in Atlantic City-

Inside a villain bar there was few people sitting on the table playing cards, and there was a man behind the counter washing glasses. Then there was a knock on the door and a gay went up to the door and slide open and eye peace and said, "What's the password." Then a green energy blasted the door and knocked the guy with it, then Shego walked through the opening and said, "How's that for a password." Then she walked up to villain bar tender and said, " I heard you got some information on a project that Global Justices is working on, and that information tells were to find it and get it into my hands, so what will it take for to get it, money is no object."

"I didn't know Drakken was back in the game, or had that kind of money." Said the bartender.

"He isn't, lets jest say I'm working with someone new and he wants the information you got."

"Exactly how is this new guy, at least I can know who I'm working before I given him the information, so who is he?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah Shego who are you working for?" said Kim Possible as she jumped through the door, Ron following right behind her.

"Will if it isn't princes, like I would ever tell you." Said Shego

"Wait I thing I kind something to course you," said Ron as he searched through his pockets and juggled with the pamphlets he was taking out, "Just let me find the right pamphlets."

"What's with the sidekick and the pamphlets?" asked Shego.

"Ron has to study them in order to work for a branch of Smarty Mart, know he's got it in he's head that he can negotiate with anybody." Said Kim.

"I don't have time for this," said Shego and then she fried a plasma a the pamphlets and some of the burst into flames. "My pamphlets," said Ron as he scrambled for he's remaining pamphlets, then Shego toke out remote and push a button and explosion came from a roof and a platform with a metal pipe attached lowered down and Shego grabbed the bartender and jumped on the platform and was shout up through the roof. Kim jumped to grab her and missed, then she took out her kimmunicator and pressed a button on it and a roped dropped from the rough and she grabbed it and then went over to Ron and grabbed him and said as they were being lifted away, "come on Ron Shego is getting away."

"But my pamphlets!" yelled Ron.

"We'll get you new ones." Said Kim then she saw the car that lowered the robe and climbed in followed by Ron. Then she drove off in pursuit of Shego and her hover craft, she spotted it and pushed a button and a hook came out of the car and latched onto the hover craft Shego looked back and said, "o no you don't princes my new employ thought of everything." Then Shego pressed a button and a rocket came out, Kim turned the car to get out of its way, but the rocket turned around a open up for more tiny rockets and they were faster, Kim tried to out maneuver them but one them latched on the car a delivered a high voltage to it and the car lost energy and started to fall, Kim quickly graphed Ron and jumped out of the car before it crashed. Kim takes out her kimmunicator and turned it on, and said, "Shego got away, and my car totaled so I need a ride."

"Don't I'll keep monitoring my computers for her, as for the car I'll get a ride for you, looks like Danna will give you a ride se will be there in thirty minutes."

"Please and thank you, oh will you're at it try to contact the Director of Global Justice."

"On it Kim"

-kpkpkpkpkp latter-

At Buneo Nachos Kim and Ron sitting and eating, Kim a salad and Ron some Nachos. Ron at some cheese and then said, "I wonder when Global Justice will contact you."

"I don't know Ron Global Justice is a Global organization, the actually have the word Global is spelled in their name."

"Yeah you the Kim Possible and I don't think they should keep you waiting long."

Then a hole opened up right under Kim and was whooshed away. Ron saw that and said, "sometime I would a little warning before someone I know gets whooshed, is that too hard to ask is it world ha!" Ron yelled.

-In a room somewhere in global justice-

Kim fell down and landed on the chair and saw that the Director and the Director said "I've heard that someone is looking for a project of ours, and they hired Shego."

"Wow that was fast." Said Kim.

"We have our sources, now do you have any idea who wants our project?" asked the Director.

"Well, there is a new villain who, has the reassures and likes to make a lot of money, maybe he wants to steal whatever you making and sell it." Said Kim.

"Will take that into consideration, are main focus is tracking Shego and making sure she does not take are latest project." Said the Director.

"What exactly is this project?" Kim asked.

"That's classified." Said the Director.

"Well it better be unclassified soon our, I won't be able to protect." Said Kim.

"Fine, it's a new aircraft, very compact, it can hold up to 12 tons, we call it the Crucible, it is made to hold anything for quick recovery, and we wanted it to hold up to two elephants."

"I'm having a very Ron moment know but how can it be compact if it's supposed to carry to elephants?" the Director stared at her. "Sorry couldn't reset, Ron been rubbing of me a lot lately."

"Be that as it may, there are very heavy equipment out there, plus recent doomsday device, whatever you can think of." Said the Director.

"Maybe that's the point I got an idea on how we can make sure that this new craft doesn't get into the wrong hands, maybe stop another crime from happening." Kim said

-latter were the Crucible is-

In a building a group of people were testing the turbines of the jet; she was colored black with the logo GJ colored white on the side. A technician was working on the computer and then he typed in a command and the jet shut down, and the technician said, "ok every things seems ok, the Crucible is ready to ship and go."

"Then its perfect timing that I'm her to take it on a test drive," said Shego as she jumped down and out of the darkness.

Then she swung down and blasted everybody and then she went into the craft and flew off. Shego arrived in an abounded warehouse. Stan came out of the darkness and looked at the craft and said "Good, now to hit that researchers the lap that tiring to create new and stronger metal and take them all for the got."

-Later at a lap-

Some scientist was working around a square glass container and was trying to bound cretin atoms to make new compounds. Then a blast broke through the rough and Shego, Stan, and Jane come sliding down the line, with a bunch of henchmen.

"Alright everybody grab every metal hear and tie it to this line so we can left it away." Said Stan Perfects.

"Hold it right their Perfects." Said Kim jumping out of nowhere with a punch of Global Justice agents and they surrounded him.

"How did you find me so quickly?" asked Stan

"We but a tracer on the ship, it's over Perfects just give up." Said Kim

"Never." Said Stan and he jumped and grasped the case with the new metal element that was formed and then said, "quick Jen execute escape rote x," then Jane pressed a button on her rest then a beam goverd her and Stan and lifted away into the ship above and it quickly flew away livening Shego behind.

"Hey don't leave me behind you back stabber." The she jumped through the rough ruing away from the scene agents the agents wrapped up the henchmen Stan left. The Director came up behind Kim and said "looks like he got away,"

"Yeah, but least we stopped him from steeling all this new metical from the lap ."

====================later with Stan perfects=================

Stan was in his hideout, in one of his laps, looking at the command when Jane came in he looked behind him to see her and said, "I been studding this compound, and I think I can make more of it, it seems to be really resilient and to heat, impact its indestructible, I need you to make more of for plan be, I going to get the rest of those metals one way or another and nether Kim possible or Global Justice will stop me."

-The end-

Sorry Ron was not in this episode much at all next time ok.


End file.
